


The Dichotomy of Good and Evil

by ishimaruemi_studio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Good Death Eaters, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Racism, Indian Harry Potter, Indian James Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maternal Instinct, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Child Abuse, Political Harry Potter, Political Intrigue, Recreational Drug Use, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Politics, Underage Drinking, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimaruemi_studio/pseuds/ishimaruemi_studio
Summary: Personally Harry is exhausted. He can’t sleep without a night terror, either of his uncles beating or of his stupidly dangerous ‘Adventures’ every single year. He retreats from the eyes of his friends. Ron and Hermionie are so tangled with each other, they let him.Instead of chasing sleep that won't come Harry walks the halls. Like a spectre he wanders. No haven nor harbor just the endless slaps of bare feet on stone. Sometimes When sleep eludes him. Harry goes down to the kitchens to see Luna and their friends. Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors are all welcome. They have a club of sorts for those who find sleep only comes with nightmares. They always have a snack to eat and a good Novel to read. The sound of a voice and the smells and warmth of the kitchen, are unmistakable.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 107
Kudos: 424





	1. Wand Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> This starts in 6th year. The events of the previous books are not the same. I can’t be bothered to explain so just go with the flow. Voldemort is sane and was resurrected 2nd year in the chamber of secrets. Harry never found out he was a parsel mouth so he couldn’t save Ginny. Her body was never found. After being resurrected the Dark Lord spent the next few years preparing for political war.  
> 3rd year The Dark Lord raided Askaban and staged it to look like a prison break, this gave Sirius the opportunity to escape.  
> 4th year Harry’s name never made it to the cup.  
> 5th year Delorus Umbridge abused students for an entire school year. Slytherin students reported it over the winter break and she was sentenced to azkaban.

Since the school year began the undercurrent of the students body was nervous. Tensions were rising. Easy to dismiss during the day. Impossible to forget at night. The silence was oppressive. Everyone scanned the shadows waiting for one to gain depth and move. To begin the horror of their waking nightmare.

Personally Harry is exhausted. He can’t sleep without a night terror, either of his uncles beating or of his stupidly dangerous ‘Adventures’ every single fucking year. He retreats from the eyes of his friends. Ron and Hermionie are so tangled with each other, they let him. Instead of chasing sleep that won't come Harry walks the halls. Like a spectre he wanders. No haven nor harbor just the endless slaps of bare feet on stone. The Professors are scared of the possibility of an attack by Death Eaters. None stay to check the halls after midnight. McGonagall to her credit does a headcount at the least. But by the numbers of inter-house romantic relationships blooming; her efforts to keep Romeos in bed are ineffective. Harry keeps his invisibility cloak equipped. While He’s more likely to be caught by another student on a quest of romance than actual school staff, He would rather just avoid the interaction all together.

Lately though the halls hold no answers, no safety, just space to wander. Now he goes down to the kitchens to see Luna. Luna and her Hufflepuff friends. They have a club of sorts for those who find sleep only comes with nightmares. They always have a snack to eat and a good Novel to read. The sound of a voice and the smells and warmth of the kitchen, are unmistakable. the house elves gifted them a little mattress bed of sorts in the corner. Sight of the bed and it’s inhabitants obstructed by the crates and barrels of food stuffs. It’s Filled with contributions of blankets, scarves, and pillows from every house. If Harry ever does get precious few moments of sleep it’s in her arms surrounded by the soft breathing sounds of the other students. The feeling of safety In her embrace is overwhelming to him. It’s like the times spent in his cupboard under the stairs; nothing could get him here. Not his uncle nor his cousin could fit inside his perfect bubble of safety. Not Voldemort nor Dumbledore could extricate him.

Unknown by most, Harry could tell when the headmaster left the grounds and when he returned. He could just tell. Apparition was his usual mode of magical transport, but the headmaster occasionally used the Floo Network as well. Harry could tell, because he could feel the wards of hogwarts. Something about them would shiver and warp in an almost audible way. When he used the Floo it felt like the wards were stretching trying to accommodate his distance. Once he traveled out of range, they would snap back like an elastic band. Apparition was different. The wards would shiver as they were ripped and torn. Then the headmaster would leave. Only once he returned did the gaping cut start to stitch itself back together. Harry tried to ignore these occurrences but they left him with such a sick feeling of dread.

Snape was finally granted the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position. Although he had to balance that and a remedial potions club to help the students, Professor Slughorn’s teaching style, left behind. 2 months past. Harry’s grades stayed within his average. High marks in Charms and Transfiguration. Average in DADA. Potions and divination as you might expect were poor. He never realized how much Snape actually did. Before every class Snape made sure Ingredients and preparation were explained. Tools and Temperatures and Cook times were explained. Slughorn treated his class like a social hour. He expected students to figure out how to brew the concoction themselves. Their own knowledge with the outdated and incorrect textbook for help. Harry wanted to join the other students and Snape for help. But neither Hermionie or Ron would join him. And Neville, like him, was too nervous to ask. The amount of explosions in each class went from possibly 1 every 2-3 days, to at least 3 every class period.

  
  


At the Midpoint of the semester it was becoming abundantly clear that Dumbledore was distracted. He was gone from campus more often than not. When he was in attendance at meals, he made not so subtle claims. Voldemort’s followers were gathering. It’s only a matter of time before the dark wizard is reborn. Voldemort and his followers believe in blood purity above all else. Should he return muggleborns wouldn’t be safe in the wizarding world. Everyone was waiting with bated breath for the events that he described to start. He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He was a reliable source if nothing else.

Not a single Death Eater raid was reported by the daily prophet by the end of November. The Dark allied political faction gained reputation for accountability from their representatives. Many Slytherin students explained that they were trying to drive to move forward and claim the seat for minister of magic. It was justified. Fudge the current minister showed nothing less than absolute and total incompetence. 

He ‘accidentally’ banned the practice of making magical objects with a core imbued with or by runes. Officially it was due to the perceived ‘danger’ of Crafting dark magical objects. He failed to consider however, that a wand in its most basic form is a magical object with a core imbued with magic by way of runes as a convergence. The fool banned wand making! When the Prophets scathing article dropped, most of the students thought it was a joke. It took weeks of backlash from both sides to get the ban lifted. But by then wand makers lost nearly two months of precious time. To the anger of many parents, First year students would have a clearly reduced selection of wands to try come next semester.

The manufacturing of wands depending on core type takes months of uninterrupted work. Many whose production was interfered with became unbalanced and dangerous they had to be trashed. Thousands of galleons worth of material were destroyed. The elements of construction beyond saving. Olivander was quoted saying “I think a confundus or two must have hit him since he was last in here getting his first wand. At least I don’t think he was that stupid back then.”

This was many on the politically light side’s final straw. It was now only a matter of time before Fudge was removed and replaced with a more competent leader. With the anticipation of an improving political climate and the possibility of a competent minister, students of all houses were unifying. The insults Slytherins could make about fudge were only second to the insults seemingly innocent Hufflepuff’s threw. Never piss off a honey badger.

Harry was starting to gain hope. The year had almost ended and there were no Possessed teachers. No Missing students. After 2 months Ginny was declared missing and presumed dead. There had been no escaped prisoners who happen to be family or Random tournaments other kids got to compete in. And no abusive teachers who took pleasure in his pain. Maybe this year, just this year he wouldn't acquire another nightmare to add to his growing pile. 

There was one thing. A few unexplained deaths. They were mostly neural and a few dark and light leaning Wizards and Witches. Harry found it odd that every time he observed the headmaster leaving an obituary would appear next morning. But he couldn’t entertain that thought for very long. A weird part of his brain buzzed in warning when he tried to think. The headmaster is a light wizard! Harry’s aching migraine headache dismissed the rest of his doubts for him.

Over the course of the Semester Three students received letters from the ministry and from gringotts explaining their parents death in a cold formulaic tone. Harry tried to be compassionate but in the end the mysterious deaths held no interest for him. He had to reconsider his position when Neville’s Gran was killed. Just like that. They called it an accidental death. Improper use of an object imbued with magic that caused a fatal backfire. But that was clearly bullshit. No actual artifact was ever recovered. And clearly the magic object could have been a wand. 

The coroner placed her time of death somewhere around November 6th. They didn’t find him until November 27 when a concerned farmer who usually delivered groceries went to inquire about the next month's order. Piles of papers came. From the ministry from the Aurors from Gringotts, from the Executor of the will, from Abbotts the Bulstrodes, the Greengrasses, the Malfoys, the Notts, and the Parkinsons; All sending their condolences and offering themselves as Neville’s guardians. During Christmas break Neville was going to have to make many visits to Gringotts to sign paperwork and get finances and property management in order. A trip to the ministry for the reading of the will. A trip to the court to finalize the identity of his new guardian. Many trips to St. Mungos to visit his parents and get all of the relevant emergency contact information switched from his Gran to himself. It was all To Much.

Harry tried but his words always came out flat. He was compassionate. Losing someone just out of the blue. One day they are there the next they are gone? Harry never experienced that kind of loss. His parents had been dead for as long as he can remember. He never had a space in his heart filled by someone only for it to be carved into a gaping chasm when they die. It just felt so fucking unfair that sweet little Neville had to bare this pain, and Harry couldn’t do a thing to take it away.

Neville broke. He just broke. Stopped studying for tests. Then he stopped completing assignments. A week later he wasn’t even participating in class or even attempting work. When not in class he sat on his bed and stared out the windows. a blank expression adorned his face permanently. friends took him to class and guided him to meals. Harry and Ron took it upon themselves to fill his plate with food from father down the table. He just didn’t have the energy to reach farther than the platter in front of him. Neville never cried. Never shed a single tear. Didn’t fume with anger and break things. He just retreated.

It was about a week of Neville’s mute silence before Harry decided to do something. Anything. To stop being a passive observer. To find a way to help Neville. And To find a way to help himself. This thing that is happening in the world isn’t right. It’s not ok. People shouldn’t just die and get no justice. Their families, no explanation. It wan’t fucking fair!

He fummed for hours tossing and turning. The covers; warm. The pillow; soft. Harry closed his eyes and whispered a prayer to Mother Magic. ‘If I do anything In this life, let it be to build a way of life that ensures safety for my friends. And justice for Lady Longbottom’s killer. So mote it be’ 

The tingle of magic that his prayer released fell over his body in a thick layer sending him to sleep. Its gaining strength purged the young boy of mental compulsions, loyalty spells, and magical blocks.


	2. Not So Subtle Sensitivity

In the morning his skin felt raw. Even with two extra layers of clothing it felt like for the first time he was exposed to everything. He could taste the magic in the air. Feel the types of magic each student possessed in their core as they walked by. Hear the hum of Hogwarts many wards. Smell the potions and the ingredients from which they were brewed.

His journey to the great hall was slow; hindered by his great sensitivity to everything around him. 

Luna further hindered his trekking. “Unblocked but unbalanced” she said in a joyful tone..

“What” Harry shook his head trying to refocus his attention.

“You feel different now? Is it too much?”

Harry didn’t even question her uncanny knowledge “what is it? I don’t feel bad... just overwhelmed? It’s a lot all at once” His eyes strayed from her to sweep around the curving archways and tinted swirling miasma. The longer he looked the more difficult it got to stop.

“Do you really want to go to the great hall right now? All of the students with all their different cores and wands and magical items, I think it might become too much.”

“I think I’m fine I just need to get used to this.”he strong armed though the corridor and into the great hall. Once through the door is when he understood. 

The NOISE every single kid was talking and eating and plates and silverware clinking and clanking. The Visual of there magic six hundred different shades and patterns of swirly all moving at different speeds and directions. The stray strands of unfamiliar magic brushed over him coating his skin like an itchy and heavy wool blanket. Then another, Sludge gooey thick layer that slid and stuck and slinked off. Unconsciously Harry took a few steps back. Then he turned tail and ran. Ran away from it all. The lights and the colors and the noise and the Texture. Ugh. 

He was in a classroom? Heart beating wildly. He paced around the room trying to calm it, Make it beat slower! His hands were flailing all around, arms flying wildly. That felt better. The motions calmed his heart. It let his attention focus on the numb-tingle-shake of his palms and not the memories of those bad textures. And that ungodly noise with six different layers of hell. 

The repetitive motion of his body. The familiar route he took: around the perimeter of the room. The sound of Dirt crunching under his shoes in the back. The Length of the classroom inbetween the stone wall and the desks, The circle he made in front of the Professor's desk circle around to behind the desk. The smell of black board chalk behind the professor's desk. And back in front again, before continuing around the perimeter of the room. Length of the classroom wall. Dirt crunch. Back in the classroom. Doorway. Dirt crunch. Length of the wall. Teachers desk. Chalk. Teachers desk. 

Length. 

Crunch. door. Crunch. 

Length. 

Desk. Chalk. Desk. 

Length

Crunch. door. Crunch. 

Length. 

Desk. Chalk. Desk. 

Length.

Crunch...Crunch... Crunch. He slowed his pace to more of a meander. It took a very long time, maybe an hour or two total to feel calm again. Without the flashes of overwhelmed colors, noises textures and get the flashes of feeling the itchy or gooey to stop. 

He kept on his path and noticed Luna waiting outside the doorway. She was reclined against the wall of the Corridor. She had a view of the inside of the classroom but wasn't staring at him. Her head was tilted and her posture relaxed.

He waited a moment and acknowledged her first, “Luna?”

She glanced up at him, “Hey Harry. Are you feeling a little better now”

“Yeah...I guess. It was a lot. I suppose you’re going to say ‘told ya so’ now” Harry smiled in a self deprecating kinda way.

“No. I’m not going to do something like that. You just had a sensory overload. I’m sure it took a lot of energy to calm down. You must be tired. and hungry?” The question was phrased like a statement.

“Yes I ... well actually no. I feel kinda sick. Do you think we could go to the nest?... Nest? Sorry I think I meant kitchens. Could we please go to the kitchens, maybe?” He looked around nervously. He didn’t sense anything amiss but still, after his episode he felt raw. Like a frayed piece of string.

“Yes. I understand Harry, it's too open here. In your nest it would be much safer. All warm and protected. The elves can make you a plate and a good cup of tea”

Her nurturing tone: soft and warm. He felt bad when his ears tuned out most of Her words.


	3. Political Policies 101

It was a Sunday thankfully and he had no commitments. The remainder of the day was spent lounging semi-conscious in the kitchens. Being fed meals in chunks by Luna from a plate the house elves kept periodically refilling. He regained control of his new senses. The adjustment was weird, he had to cope with this new vulnerability. It was like a chink in his armor. His old method of Shutting down™ to avoid Panic attacks didn’t work the same for sensory overloads. It just made it easier for all the sensations to seep in and overwhelm him.

“We’ll figure it out Harry” Luna petted his soft hair. He felt so much gratitude towards her. Luna turned from an acquaintance to a friend to a sister so quickly. He felt so much platonic affection for her.

The nest was nice. It was safe. He wanted all of his people here. He Wanted! Neville. And Fred and George and Daphne. Even Blaise, who’s attitude was at the best times bitchy. He yearned for them. To fill his currently near-empty nest.

“I want the others here.”

“It’s only 8pm Harry. Dinner starts in 30 minutes. I’m sure they’re going to join us after. Just like every night.” Luna tried to placate him. But Harry felt the Need for them.

“No Luna. I. NEED. THEM. NOW.” His yearning had turned into this possessive drive. In compassing all his brain. Justifying all of his irrational behavior. 

He stalked from the nest and ran through the halls. Fred and George he found first, or rather they found him. 

“Get the Slytherins!” His statement made perfect sense to him but it led the twins in confusion.

While Fred cracked up laughing uncontrollably, George ever the reasonable questioned Harry.

“Which Slytherins? Why are we getting them? Getting as in pranking them or as in retrieving?”

Harry wiggled his hand at the wrist trying to articulate what he had to say. “I’m getting Neville. You’re getting Blaise and Daphne.”

“Ok, why?” George again questioned in a calm tone. Lacking the same urgency Harry has.

Harry was continuously wiggling now, not just his arm but his whole body. He took a breath and said “I need them. Please! Just do it.”

His brain and rational thought had basically abandoned him at this point. He kidnapped a complacent Neville from the common room and with the boy in tow raced back to the kitchens. He didn’t provide an explanation; Neville didn’t ask or gesture for one. He just followed along with Harry’s bullshit. Such a good Fucking friend, fuck. He was nearly tearing up now. Ugh...emotions. 

Harry was settled in the center of the nest with Neville sitting at his side. Fred and George took only 15 minutes to retrieve the Slytherins. The twins had an unusual ability to get into other houses' common rooms unhindered and unobserved. Even the portraits didn’t know how they navigated Hogwarts so effectively. The skill was Excellent for pranks and even better for covert retrieval of persons. 

In his head Harry expected them to curl up and snuggle with little resistance like they usually do. The group did not meet Harry’s expectations.

“What the fuck, Potter? It’s like the middle of the day still.” Ah Blaise as bitchy as always. Instead of responding Harry tried to grab the boy and pull him into the nest. It didn’t really work and Blaise took several steps back.

“Harry I’m quite concerned. You weren’t around at all today.” George spoke calmly but Fred and his emotional eyebrows were frowning. Daphne stood in the back curious more than concerned. She glanced at Luna for an explanation.

Luna spoke up when it was clear Harry didn’t have the ability to form the words, “Harry magic is really sensitive right now. I’m not sure the exact cause but I think it might be something to do with the removal of compulsions and/or magical blocks to his core.”

Blaise approached Harry’s side again and scanned the boy with a more thorough eye. “Those kinds of blocks are highly regulated and incredibly damaging to a child who’s core isn’t fully developed. If it’s true, those could have put a permanent drain on his magic.” Blaise kept his eye on Harry as if he could detect the damage with a glance. 

When Blaise briefly turned his attention back to Luna Harry struck. Grabbed Blaise by the ridiculously expensive green silk collared shirt and pulled him into the bed. Harry’s throaty laugh only partially covered the sound of Neville's croaky giggles. Everyone heard it but they tried not to draw too much attention to it. Those Giggles were one of the few noises he’s made in weeks.

“I hear y’all talking about me. I just want cuddles ok. Your magic feels nice. It’s like a smooth wave of molasses pleasantly cool like room temperature water.” Harry took a few moments to formulate what he was trying to say, “You are a more passive person than the persona you portray. You would choose to freeze instead of fight or flight. To wait and to observe. The tight control you keep is to dull the sharp edge your magic once had, because you're scared it will be used to hurt someone” Blaise was taken aback. Harry was incredibly detailed with his description and mostly- entirely accurate. He tried to be defensive but couldn’t think of anything to say. He froze and let Harry’s snuggle assault continue.

The trio still outside the soft bedding were silent observers. Even Fred understood the gravity of the information he was receiving. A person's magical core is shaped and formed by their personality and character. It is both a product and a filter by which a person interprets the human experience. It’s a very intimate thing to know about someone who is little more than an acquaintance.

“Stop gawking. Join please.” Harry commanded 

Fred and Daphne went to but then George interrupted. “I'm sorry are we not going to talk about this? Harry just read is core. Like it was an open book. Every respect to you Blaise but I want to know... just like... how the fuck. Was this like what the compulsions were for? To keep him from developing the ability to do that?”

“I’m pretty sure I always had the ability. I remember the feeling when I was a kid. Someone blocked it I think. I believe just before I started Hogwarts. Anyway the other day, I prayed to mother magic and I think she might have answered.” The questions only grew. Harry prayed? And he got a response from lady magic in the form of a cleansing? He was subject to blocks and compulsions from someone in the first place? He was also incredibly magically sensitive with an aptitude for reading magical signatures? 

“Damn I’m just so... Damn” Fred spoke as eloquently as ever. And Daphne concurred with a head nod.

“Stop standing around for answers! I don’t have them. Just join the nest. It’s soft and warm and safe. You come and lay and we snuggle and it’s nice, better than anything else. Yes?”

Neville awoke from his dose. He was curled next to Harry and was attempting to rejoin the land of dreams. When Harry kept rumbling. The vibrations echoed through his chest and against Neville's ear when he spoke. He was speaking to other people. Neville awoke in the midst of a rather heated debate.

“I’m not saying I have proof that Dumbledore did it. But who else had access to me when I was a kid. I lived with muggles.”

“Harry, I’m surprised. You would even consider him. Usually in your book Dumbledore can do no wrong. It is actually quite weird thinking back.” The conversation lulled. Daphne distributed the plates of dinner. 

Luna caught Harry’s eyes as her’s glazed over, “compulsion: loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore.” His face went from semi playful to deadly serious. 

“Damn that actual fucking bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll. I stayed up until 5am last night and completed like 3 chapters. So because I met my goals, you all get rewarded with another chapter. :)
> 
> Let me know any questions, comments, concerns down below.


	4. Dipping into the Dark

“Let’s say that, hypothetically, I don’t support the light faction to which Dumbledore is the head of. How would I, a student, go about forging an alliance with the dark? Hypothetically of course.” The question was directed more at Blaise than the others. He took a moment to think. The twins were filling the silence explaining to Daphne the intricacies of the magical hexes, charmed tricks, and prank potions they designed and manufactured. 

Blaise finished his plate and set it down before answering. “The children of your parents' allies become your friends. In Slytherin at least, you stay with those friends, because later they become your political allies. Even if you don't get along very well, it is the unspoken rule that you stay mutual acquaintances. If I were to publicly break my friendship with Daphne, It would be a clear message that the next generation of Zabini’s will not associate nor support the next generation of Greengrasses. It’s quite a serious declaration. If In the future I wanted to ally with the Greengrasses after i publicly insulted them, then-”

“-then I could ask for reparations.” Daphne interjected. She continued with the explanation, “A marriage contract between our children, financial funding, Political backing, or I could ask for his house to swear complete fealty to mine via a magically binding contract.” 

“I could refuse if the price was too high, but If I needed their support or backing after I was the one to chose to part ways, I would most likely agree to nearly anything. Knowing my position, Daphne would negotiate to get the highest rewards I would be willing to give.”

“I see. That’s all kinda confusing.” So if I wanted to show my alliance with the dark; then I would?” he trailed off trying to get Blaise to spell it out.

“Then you would publicly make friends with the Dark Lord's kid or his allies' kids. A few trips to hogsmeade and a few letters home to their parents about you, and you’re in.”

Harry nodded and thought it over, I just have to make a friend. I'm sorta good at that. “Wait! The Dark Lord doesn’t have a kid. Not one that I know of. So how?”

“He may not, but his second in command does. And I bet you know who it is.” Blaise smirked.

“Dark Lord’s second would be publicly a leader of the dark political faction. And the current...Draco?!” Harry had an internal panic. 

“10 points to GryffinPuffSlytherClaw” Luna giggled out.

“I denied his offer of friendship in the first year! But that can be my fault I didn't know. I was raised by muggles!”

“You were Raised by Muggles?!” Daphne’s outraged screech made one of the passing house elves nearly drop an entire platter of empty dishes.

“What?!” He felt very defensive.

Daphne rolled her eyes and pointedly looked at Blaise, “We can use this right? Innocent Heir Potter manipulated by Albus Dumbledore. Abandoned to be raised by muggles. Ignorant of his magic. Thrust into Hogwarts unprepared by greedy Headmaster intent to use him for political gain.” Blaise put a finger to his chin and processed. Worked through the advantages and disadvantages of that angle.

“Daphne my darling, you have such a way with words. That is a perfect angle to start. If we can create a public stage for Harry’s political awakening, his education and subsequent acceptance to Dark values over manipulative Light tactics he was subjected to as a kid… Ah this is gonna be so good!”

“Can you plan another time? What am I supposed to do? What should I expect?”

Blaise took a minute to calm down then continued, “Considering thus far you have been Dumbledore’s golden boy, The Malfoy’s will probably invite you to a semi public gathering or party. Interrogations and Sly threats are likely. The whole event will probably be a test. If you pass their test then you have successfully aligned yourself to the dark. If you fail then Draco will probably have to publicly shun you.”

Daphne stated once Blaise finished, “Slytherin political maneuvering isn’t one of your talents. I doubt that if you tried to mask, it would fool anyone. much less Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy someone we need on our side. You’re single minded and headstrong. There’s got to be some way that we can use that and your eagerness for knowledge to our advantage.”

“Lord Lucius Malfoy dislikes you on principle” Blaise stated in a dead tone.

“Ok? Thanks?” The sarcasm in Harry’s voice was astronomical.

“If the choice is left to Lord Malfoy, Harry will fail. So we have to win Draco first and at least a few other key players to force Lord Malfoy’s hand. Also we should keep knowledge of the compulsions and blocks a secret until Dumbledore is out of the picture.” Blaise and Daphne again devolved into their own little conspiracy circle. Planning with steps and phases and complicated political terms. Identities of key players who needed to be fed Harry's story in a very specific way to shape their opinions and build sympathy. It was all very Slytherin and way above Harry’s head. 

“Luna, will you ask Daphne to invite Draco. Once their plotting session is done? I'm gonna take a nap” Luna sparkled with mischief. “Finally! The Stag makes its first step.” By now was used to Luna's antics and strange outbursts. He took her phrase as one of happy acceptance.

~Three days later~

“Where are you taking me Daphne?!” The blonde shouted in a whisper.

“Shut up Draco just wait and see. We’re nearly there.” The Archway to the service wing in the dungeons was like a portal, from the quiet still atmosphere of sleeping Hogwarts to the hustle and bustle of house elves’ cleaning, laundering, cooking and various other chores to keep the massive school running. Taking a sharp turn they entered the first doors: The kitchens. 

“Daphne did you really bring me down here in the middle of the night for a snack?”

“No, Draco she brought you down here because I asked her too.” A voice from out of nowhere rang. Draco let out a squeak in surprise. Looking over in between cargo boxes and stone he Found a... pile of students? Potter the center piece. Neville curled up next to him taking up a small space. A Ravenclaw: Luna, was sitting propped against the wall Potter’s head in her Lap. Near his feet Another was stretched out lounging. Wait. that is-

“Blaise?!... So this is where you get to! Every bloke In the dorms thinks you're off with a lady friend or a gentleman friend.”

The Italian sweeps his hair back and puts on a Smirk. “Jealous? You’re pretty enough to be one of my gentlemen but, you have to ask nicely Draco” 

Before the blond boy could get worked up and retaliate; Daphne caught everyone’s attention. She was a little frustrated. Blaise just had to add a comeback to every comment. Follow the plan, idiot!

“I don’t believe the dark was responsible for the death of Lady Longbottom.” Neville whimpered and burrowed deeper into Harry’s side. “Blaise attested to the Dark Lord's initial intent to respect Lady Longbottoms neutrality. What say you Draco?”

“Me?!” He was a bit off balance from the quick topic change.

Daphne ushered her friend into the nest to sit alongside Luna. Then she continued, “Well I can’t attest to anything my father keeps me and my sister out of the loop for our protection. If any one were to know something it would be you. Lord Abraxas Malfoy was the dark lord's right hand in the last war.”

“Even if I did know things, what makes you think I would tell. Or have you forgotten that Harry Potter is sitting right there.”

The boy, in question, spoke up, “look it’s not like I wanna be here either. I just want to help Neville and find who killed his Gran.” Classic golden boy helping friends. A believable narrative everyone would buy.

Daphne spelled out the next part “Draco, if you know for certain that the dark lord didn’t kill Neville's gran then there is only one other person who could have. And Dumbledore has both Means, Motive, and Opportunity. Think about it Draco if he is willing to kill Neville's gran for staying neutral, imagine what he will do to the other students at this school.”

Blaise took charge, “Do you think he’ll stop at asking for information. Demanding it? Or what about, torturing slytherin students for it? Or maybe he’ll kidnap you and hold you for ransom forcing your father to betray the dark lord for your safe return. Voldemort hasn’t made a single attack against civilians or Hogwarts. Dumbledore has probably attacked many, that makes him a more serious threat and a more immediate priority.” Draco took a moment. 

Potter’s silence was damning. He made no immediate defense. Blaise and Daphne must have been working on him for months. Showing him the Hypocrisy of the light side. If together they could turn Dubledore’s golden boy to the dark side; then they could use the momentum to win over wizarding Britain. He might even dethrone Dumbledore for them!

Now for the piece de resistance. Harry took a breath and began, “Look I’m not saying that I trust him. Dumbledore has done a lot of questionable things that he won’t explain. But I still need proof before I agree to help you.” He drove home the final point. 

Even better! Potter doesn’t trust him. It would be so easy to convert him to the dark! Draco had a sort of shocked frozen look on his face. Daphne knew they had won. A near perfect performance by all parties involved. 

Luna grasped his hand “You don’t have to answer right now. Ask the king first. The hour is still young, you can make it back by 3.” With his thoughts still racing he stumbled up from the cot. And ran off towards Slytherin commons. 

“Mr.Malfoy...where... do you think... you are going.” Draco has never been more relieved to be caught out of bed after hours. “Sev. Please, SALVITO. He whispered the safety word. His parents had taught it to him when he was young. Later it was used as a secret passcode between them. I need to go home Now. It’s a matter of utmost importance.” 

Severus Snape walked briskly down towards his rooms and more importantly his floo. Draco jogged beside him to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I can explain the two chapters in one day. Its called ADHD hyper fixation. I sleep all day and Write all night. I just want y'all to know that I have no control over what my mind decides to Fixate on. Today its this Fic; Tomorrow it could be Water fountains or Pretty knives or frogs. 
> 
> Will attempt to finish as quickly as possible before my brain decided for me to put itself on indefinite hiatus. THX
> 
> "I understand your honda civic brain can start on command mother but I have a unicycle for a frontal lobe and the devil rides its pedals"


	5. Confirmation and Consideration

Lady Narsissa Malfoy awoke with the sound of the guest floo and the flicker in the wards around the estate. Lucius was gone on a particular assignment for the Dark Lord. She waited for a minute. For the sounds of Angry men or boots on the stairs. The silence informed her. ‘Not aurors’. She slid from the bed and donned her housecoat and slippers. Like a respectable Lady of the house she calmly made her way down the stairs. It was a mask, one she wore often. A facade of calm, the panic simmering just under her skin. Draco could be hurt. Lucius could be dead. A mission from the dark lord gone wrong. An ambush. Any number of foul things.

Draco dressed in his pajamas and Severus robes of black. She let out a breath.

“This is most unusual, Draco. Severus.” Draco gave his mother a tight smile. 

Snape bowed his head slightly when addressed. Then responded “I agree Narcissa. It is a most unusual visit. Draco, would you like to explain?”

He finally looked up into his mother's eyes. “ I can’t answer your questions right now! And even if I could I think it’s safer if you don’t know. Is Father home?”

“No darling, your father is busy ‘at work’” 

‘Well then’ Draco built up his courage. He was going to have to talk to the Dark Lord alone. He felt so nervous. He really wanted to run away and pretend the whole thing never happened. But it did, Harry Potter was questioning the light. This was his opportunity to gain an upper hand. To convert the golden boy to the dark on behalf of the dark lord. His ambition wouldn’t let him run away from this ‘golden’ opportunity. 

He started off towards the wing that housed the dark lord. “Where is he?” 

“Your father is away-“

“Not Father.” He tried to continue but the words got caught in his throat. “I need- I need to speak with The Dark Lord.” He ran through possible outcomes. ‘It’s a golden opportunity.’ 

The doors to the Dark Lord’s rooms were incredibly large and terribly intimidating. After building up the courage and knocking, Draco took a breath. In a second he would be speaking with the dark lord face to face. his own stupidly absurd future. ‘A golden opportunity’.

The door opened and there he stood. The younger and older held a silent shocked gaze. 

“Young Draco, I do not have the time for childish interruptions. State your business or leave.”

“I need to speak with you about... a thing. It is important! I promise but it shouldn’t be discussed in the hallway”

In lieu of a response the dark lord opened the door wider and gestured inside.

Lady Malfoy watched from down the hall as her only child disappeared into depths of the Space inhabited only by Lord Voldemort.

“I don't really know how to ask this but did you kill Lady Longbottom?” Red eyes frowned with anger. “I mean no disrespect. It’s just if you didn’t then Dumbledore probably did.”

“Is this what you have come to tell me? That you suspect Dumbledore?”

“No I’ve come to tell you that- That Harry Potter suspects Dumbledore. Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini have been sowing seeds of doubt for months. They have gotten Harry to see the truth. Zambini also believes that Dumbledore will use any means Necessary to win the war. Including torturing students for information or kidnapping in order to manipulate their parents into complying or betraying you.” 

Voldemort crossed his fingers under his chin and took a moment to think “this is an interesting revelation”

‘Yeah, Interesting alright.’ Draco thought. “If Harry Potter the Headmasters Golden boy is becoming disillusioned with his propaganda it is only so long before Dumbledore becomes desperate and takes actions that endanger the lives of the students at Hogwarts. I don’t presume to know your plan or tell you what to do but some of the strongest pillars of the dark have kids at Hogwarts.”

The Older man smirked. Young Slytherins all the same. Draco wants to turn Harry Potter and gain favor by doing so. By having Dumbledore removed from the position of Headmaster, his access to Harry and therefore influence over the boy would be lesser. Making Draco’s job easier. “If I could somehow thwart Dumbledore's control within the school. Hogwarts could remain a safe haven allowing the rest of my pawns to play the game unhindered. Is that what you were getting at, Draco?”

“Yes. My Lord”

“I will think over what you have given me” He gestured for Draco to leave.

“One last thing, please. Harry wants evidence before he will believe the truth that Dumbledore killed Lady Longbottom.”

Hmmmm. Draco has very good perception and excellent behavioral analysis skills. “Before you asked me whether I killed her. Now you claim the truth is that I didn’t. How can you be so sure.” He smirked. ‘Coming to the correct concussion is one thing. Explaining it is another.’

“I meant no disrespect, My Lord. You are not the type to kill a neutral party when they could become an ally in the future. You have the skills to convince Lady Longbottom that the Dark would benefit her more than the light. You had no reason to kill her. Harry is a pawn of the light. You have had every opportunity since your resurrection to kill him but you didn’t. And you won’t, not when he is still a Child and there is still a chance that he could be turned.” Draco finished his sentence. 

He endured the silence and finally The Dark Lord spoke. “Very perceptive. The truth should suffice for young Harry. I had no hand in her death and was respecting her vow of neutrality. I swear by Lady magic that it is the truth. So mote it be.”

‘I wonder how this will play out. Whether I will remove Dumbledore or whether I can get Harry Potter will do it for me.’ How far away has Albus’ Little sheep wandered from him. I will have to monitor young Draco’s progress closely.

“Draco, from your observations where do Mr. Potters loyalties currently lay?”

Currently? Draco formulated an answer based on his few interactions with the boy. “Potter’s loyalties lay with himself and the protection of his friends. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. I don’t know about Weasley or Granger. I think they have grown distant. Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass have been in some sort of familial relationship with him for months. He is hesitant to trust and I do not think he knows a single adult who he would honestly put faith in. But he is strong and will take action to protect the students of Hogwarts If he finds anything or anyone is a threat to them.”

“Another interesting perspective. My plans can not be accelerated to dethrone Dumbledore So you may report to Mr. Potter that any plans he makes must be his own and within his ability to carry out. Take this” the dark lord hands him a thin necklace chain with a large stone pendant. snake symbol suspended inside. “Wear it. Always, Draco. It can not be forcefully removed by another. So never take it off for Any Reason. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lord. I understand.” Draco slips it over his head and the pendant comes to rest above his heart. It warms and pulses with a deep magic. “Thank you, My Lord.”

“That is all you may take your leave... Now” the Malfoy heir bows and scrambles out of the room. Once the door is shut The dark lord. Thomas Riddle sighs. ‘So much to do and not enough hours to do it’. The care management and handling of Hogwarts must be delegated to someone other than myself. The Malfoy heir would do good but he is much too young. Hm possibly the Lady Malfoy? Other than her own hobbies she has no occupation. And she is a Medi-Witch and Mind Healer. The board of governors could place her in a permanent position there. The more he thought and considered the better the plan sounded. 

As the dark lord mended plans Draco was returning to Hogwarts via Floo network. Severus Snape was growing increasingly annoyed with his renegade charge. 

Draco noticed the angry frown of his godfather and responded “Sev. You can’t betray a secret that you don’t know. To either side. So it’s safer for you as a spy to not know.” Well you can't argue with that logic.

Returning to Harry’s pack of students in the kitchens. Draco rehearsed what he was going to say. And in what order. Luna was a wake keeping watchful eyes on her lightly dosing friends. A small kick to Blaise and a pat on the shoulder to Daphne had them jerking awake. But Luna woke Harry up with soft head rubs, gentle fingers carting through wild hair. 

“The Dark Lord confirms that he had no hand in the death of Lady Longbottom. He swore it by Lady Magic.”

Harry's face turned grim, “well then, any chance Voldy is gonna conquer Hogwarts soon?”

“No, He said anything we plan it must be within our power to execute”

Blaise’s sleepy voice croaked out, “Great about what I expected. It’s late you did a good job Draco now come sleep”

The praise made his cheeks warm, “Wait, sleep here?!”

“Daphne could you-“ The girl swung her leg out to trip Draco and make him fall into the nest. Where Harry like an Octopus wrapped all his arms and legs and body around the blondes securely trapping him in the soft and comfortable bed. Dracos protests were quickly silenced.

Harry’s head was laying right on top of the necklace and the object warmed and hummed with Harry in proximity. A feeling of overwhelming calm melted Draco into the cushion. He quickly fell to slumber. The Dark Lord watched through Draco’s eyes. Harry Potter was much different than what he had expected. The Horcrux was releasing waves of contentment. Could that boy be one of his?


	6. The Sin of Sacrifice

“Dark lord has called for you Narcissa.”Lucius informed his wife. His voice was nonchalant but, eyes betrayed his concern. “I have done nothing to upset our lord and you have committed no betrayal to warrant punishment. You should be fine, completely safe.” 

Narcissa kept a composed mask. Inside she was scared. Terrified of what business the dark lord could possibly have with her. The most she has ever done for ‘the cause’ is plan a few dinner parties.

Internally she debated, could this have something to do with Draco’s visit a few days ago? Narcissa conveniently forgot to mention the unexpected visit to Lucius. And when their Lord didn’t mention it either, she knew it was the best course of action. No need to give Lucius another matter to worry over.

Most Slytherins developed a mask to hide their true intentions. Narcissa Malfoy was the best. Her mask never failed and never faltered. Where many hide their emotions with a thin veneer, she built a wall. Her near mastery of the Mind Arts only improved her perfect control. 

It was incredibly useful, and incredibly annoying when all the dark lord wanted to do was read her. ‘I’ll just have to play the middle ground and gain her obedience with favor’

“Narcissa, my dear, I have a favor to ask.”

“How may I be of service, My Lord?”

“I find myself concerned with the welfare of the children at hogwarts. Wars, even political ones can be very taxing for young minds to cope with. I have heard that the board of governors have made preparations to seek a mind healer for a full time position. Ever since Dolores Umbridge I have been concerned over the sorry state of staff. And It would make me feel much better if I knew that Applicants such as yourself were applying. Applicants who I knew had the students best interests at heart.” He kept eye contact and waited for her response.

“Am I to understand that The Headmaster would have no substantial veto power when it came to applicants?” She threw the question out to give herself more time to think. And judging by his raised eyebrow, He knew it.

“Yes I believe you are correct. After all his many failures in DADA professors the board of governors have decided to elect staff based on merit and not political nepotism”

“You must understand, My Lord, that my son Draco is my primary concern. I couldn’t in good conscience take a position at his school if I knew that my son could face backlash from my decision. Children can be mean. Adults can be worse.” Her message was clear. Draco came first.

“I Initially also had concerns for Draco's safety. He has sought my approval on a most ambitious project. No need to worry I’ve taken precautions to insure his well being. You should be very proud of him Narcissa.”

“I would like to take a few days and think over this opportunity, if I may.”

“Of course, take your time. I worry that students might be used as leverage to force their parents obedience. And I would like to take every precaution to avoid that unfortunate outcome.”

Narcissa walked back to her study thoughts racing. Would Draco be safer if she was there or, would he be safer if she stayed away. The Headmaster knows Lucius is The Dark Lord's right hand, He will attempt to influence him either way. Narcissa made up her mind. She would rather be there, at Hogwarts, protecting her son, than waiting at home for someone else to do it.

As soon as she returned to her Study she penned her resume and sent letters to the board. Out of the candidates who will apply there is not a single one who could match or beat her qualifications. Lucius and Her decided to get married after he finished his Political Science degree. She was 4 years into her Medi-witch training and still had another two years of Apprenticeship to go. The beginning of their marriage was rather cold. She was never around alway picking up as many hours at the hospital as she could. He was fresh into the political arena and terribly green. He failed quickly and often. The embarrassment made him defensive all the time. Abraxas’ constant criticisms didn’t help either. They rarely interacted and when they did it was explosive. They fought often, over the tiniest of matters. 

It was Narcissa who made the first sacrifice for their relationship. After completing her residency she took time off. She spent hours in his study pouring over legal documents with him. Debating tactics, Providing counter arguments, and Negotiating wordings. She planned dinner parties, socialized with housewives and used the grapevine to collect gossip. Lucius only with Narcissa’s help started to rise. He became one of the big players in the game. With more friends and allies he no longer relied on Narcissa for help. She felt left behind. She sacrificed years of her career for him. And now she felt unfulfilled.

Instead of returning to St. Mungos she took a mind healer's apprenticeship. It was 6 months long, and in France. She needed time away. To rediscover who she was and what she wanted to do. She took a Full time position as a Mind-healer at St.Mungos. 

Narcissa was 28 when She decided she wanted to have a baby. Lucius was so excited and together they were so in love. After one year of trying and another year of denial she consulted a healer.

Healer Jones was very polite and terribly kind. She resigned her self to the truth. An obstruction in her left fallopian tube. Combined with hormone deficiencies.

It wasn’t impossible for her to get pregnant, it was just going to be very difficult. And take time and energy and so much emotional strain.

For the first two years he watched silently. Lucius then made a decision. He quit his job at the ministry and stood by his wife. It took 5 years of heart wrenching struggle before they had a viable chance. He was born four weeks too early. Premature and so terribly tiny but he was healthy.

Every time She held him, he would open his mouth in the gummiest smile. They raised him together. Lucius stayed home fulltime and Narcissa held a part time mind healer position. It wasn't until Draco was 6 and Abraxas Malfoy died that Lucius went back to work. The Malfoy’s had seats in the Wizengamot and duties had to be fulfilled by the new Lord Malfoy.

Narcissa and Lucius didn't fall in love. They built it. 


	7. Bellatrix Lestrange

The Kitchens were warm and radiating the smell of cinnamon. The head elf decided to make apples pies for dessert. Harry, Blaise, and Neville were already reclined on the small cot. Daphne, Luna, and the twins were notably absent.

“Harry I would like to formally invite you to the Malfoy yule ball, it's on the 23” the blond said in a regal tone.

“Where’s my invitation, Draco” Blaise wined with a pout.

“You Invitation, Blaise, it where it always is. With your mother.” Draco snapped back.

“Draco I would love to go, but I stay at Hogwarts over the Winter break. I doubt the headmaster would escort me to the Malfoy's and back.” Harry sighed in a disappointed way.

Draco smirked as if he had already considered the idea, “Well then you'll just have to stay with us over the break. You too Neville. My parents can help with all of the legal things and errands you need to run. And we can purchase dress robes together. Come on, it will be fun.” 

Harry and Draco had a staring contest before he finally relented, “Fine” Harry acquiesced after seeing Neville perk up at the idea.

~December 19, End of First Semester~

Narcissa knew that Draco would be inviting friends over, something to do with his plan for the dark lord. She felt grateful that Heir Longbottom was amongst them. She didn’t expect the boy would actually choose the Malfoys to be his guardians out of many other neutral candidates but a mother could hope. The other guest was none other than Heir Potter. The boy was not at all what she expected. He was polite. Greeted her courteously after Lucius sneered, and pretended that he couldn’t see the glare her husband was throwing. 

The group took the Floo from Kings Cross to Malfoy Manor. Lucius first and Herself last. When she arrived her husband turned tail and ran. Leaving her to deal with the gagging Heir Potter. 

“Motion sickness?”

“I’m so sorry. I forgot how much magic transportation messes with my body.” he was crouched on all fours. Narcissa wrapped a cold palm on his sweaty forehead.

“Don’t worry about it darling. We can get Nausea ease from the potions cupboard and have this taken care of. Draco could you-” Her son pulled the potion from his pocket and handed it over. She gave him a stern look.

“I had Sev brew one just in case. I forgot to give it to him before we took the floo.” Little blond had the perfect innocent face, but she wasn’t fooled. Draco wanted Lucius's approval of the boy. So Draco wanted no, needed her approval. And the easiest method was to manipulate her into connecting and caring for him as a patient. Just because she saw what he was trying to do doesn’t mean she could avoid falling into the trap. Well played little Slytherin, well played.

With the Yule ball in three days preparations were already beginning. This year The ball would be a Magical Masquerade. With all party guests identities obscured, It would allow those who have returned from Askaban to join in the festivities. Join in Without fear of being recognised. Narcissa had high hopes for the party. 

After Harry regained the ability to walk, she instructed Draco to take his guests to get settled in their rooms. Neville next to Draco and Harry next to him. If Neville chose to stay, The room could remain his. Draco’s room was designed with the purpose of being the Heir’s suite. In the neighboring rooms for the Scion and Heir prospective. All rooms meant to house sleeping family were Imbued with extra protective charms. Lucius and Narcissa had long since given up the idea of having a second child, but their luck may be changing.

On the 21st Draco Malfoy and company descended upon Diagonally. They ran errands for Neville, And visited the Bank for Harry and finally clothes shopping for Draco. 

He manipulated Harry and Neville into buying more casual clothes than they needed. Dress robes for the ball were the final item on the list. Draco was Tailored into a new green velvet robe with soutache trim detailing all along the collar and hem. Neville chose a Dark blue satin vest with a blue brocade mens frock coat. 

When they visited Harry's Gringotts vault Draco picked out a few of the traditional indian garments the Potters had stored. Harry was ‘convinced’ (forced) into a fitted gold and red brocade Sherwani. Similar to an english wizards short robe it is a close fitting formal garment worn in india, usually for winter occasions. The Sherwani was matched With tight fitting Churidar.

Harry felt conflicted. It felt weird wearing clothes from family he had never met. Technically he was Indian, the whole Potter family was. But he hasn't grown up with that knowledge. As a kid, growing up with the Dursleys he thought he was black. None of the other students cared what nationality he was; he was colored darker than them, so he must have been one of the ‘blacks’. 

Coming into the wizarding world and learning that the shade of his skin held meaning beyond a signal for other kids to bully him. It held cultural heritage? Was wild. The Patil twins took him under their wing. Spent time and explained some things, gave him book recommendations and access to the information in their heads. Sometimes when their extended family would send packages of preserved food under stasis spells they would kidnap him and watch his expressions as he tried each new dish.

Draco, Neville, and Harry returned to the Manor in the late afternoon. Although they tried to stay awake all three fell asleep quickly amongst the bags of new clothes.

It was the 23rd at 2am and Harry couldn’t sleep. He was given a guest room in Draco’s wing of the manor. The bedroom was too large. The silence was worse. He walked through the hallways in a daze. 

At the end of the corridor were large glass doors in lieu of windows. They lead out into what seemed to be a garden. Feet bare, still dressed in only an undershirt and black sleep pants he walked into the crisp air. The soft dirt and wet grass cradled his feet. He made his way to a bench obscured from vision by large bushes.

He sat and watched one of the Malfoy’s prized albino peacocks take a huge shit on their lawn. He audibly giggled. A sudden sound from his right rang out. Before he could do anything, a wand was pointed in his face and the person at the other end? Bellatrix Lestrange. ‘Shit.’

She looked very intimidating and he rushed to explain himself “Uh-uh i'm sorry I just couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and then I saw that peacock take a shit on the lawn and it was the funnest goddamn thing i've ever seen-”

The wand was dropped and Bellatrix was shaking with Laughter. Tears fell from her eyes as she made a wheezing sound trying to get air in her lungs. The hilarity of the situation made Harry crack up as well. They each were triggered by the laughter of the other and spun in a cycle of hilarious ridiculousness. 

Bellatrix caught her breath “Oooh, boy, that's the hardest i've laughed since I got out of Azkaban. You were really nervous there, for a minute I Laughed so hard I nearly pissed myself” 

Finishing up after another round of giggles her said “I don’t really know what to respond with.”

“Oh don’t worry about it. I assume you're here for the yule ball?” Bellatrix figured that this boy was one of Draco’s little friends.

“Yeah Draco invited me. I think it's part of his twelve step plan for world domination.” 

She smiled at his phrasing “Ah. Slytherin to the core, my nephew is.”

The boy nervously rambled on “Yeah he makes plans for everything. He explains them too but, most of it goes over my head so I just nod and smile.” 

“Mmmm you’re a Little Gryffindor, arn’t ‘cha?”

“Yeah” they lapsed into silence. Bellatrix reviewed the facts. Draco’s obsession. A Gryffindor boy. That wild hair and dark skin coloring. That boy was Harry Potter. She smirked.

“Hey, Bellatrix. You know the Dark Lord right?” She was caught off guard by the question. 

She went to Azkaban with a bloody dark mark. She ought to know him. “Yes. Very well.”

“Do you think he can really win the war? And beat Dumbledore? I want to believe Draco but every time no matter how hard I try, or whatever happens, Dumbledore always comes out on top. I'm not good at the whole Slytherin maneuvering thing so I want you to tell me straight out. Do you think The dark can actually win?” 

This boy had been hurt. He had almost given up. She crafted a motivating answer, “Yes. But, I don’t just think. I know we can. Because our Lord won't stop until we do.” It was the response he needed. The boy perked up.

He made a little half smile and stuttered out, “Ok, Thanks. For, yeah... I think I should probably get back, but… Uh. Thanks.”


	8. Dinner Party Diplomacy

Neville dressed in his Dress Robes and watched the reflection in the mirror. Behind him Draco and Harry were having a row. Harry had just adored his attire for the evening and ‘fixed’ his hair by combing his fingers through it once.

Exasperated, Draco yelled,“You have to brush it!” 

Harry rolled his eyes at the idea.“NO! If I Brush it it will get worse! It will gain six dimensions of fluff and frizz and then I won't be able to go to the party at all.” 

“Just a little comb?”

“No. go away.” Once Draco turned his back he whispered “Straight haired fool.”

The blonde whipped around “What did you just say, Potter.”

“None of your business, Malfoy.”

“Fine” Draco gave up and went to finish getting ready himself.

In the early evening dinner was served. Only select guests were invited to dinner. Mostly extended families and close Allies. The guests were broken up into three or four smaller dining rooms.

Draco had the ‘privilege’ of hosting the dining room for young adults. Draco as the host was forced to sit at the head of the table. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle stole the seats closest to him, seeking to renew their friendship. Neville, Blaise, Luna, Daphne, were pushed farther down, with Harry at the far end of the table, an empty seat across from him.

He didn’t mind much, But Draco kept catching his eye and mouthing the words ‘help me’. In response Harry ran a hand through his hair and mouthed ‘Just brush it’. Luna caught the interaction and snorted which made Neville burst out laughing. Draco glared daggers down the table.

The Archways carved from marble swung high above the dining company. Harry could feel the approaching presence before she arrived. About Halfway into the dinner, the students heard a commotion outside the door. Bellatrix stormed in with her plate of food. It caused Crabbe to spill his drink on Pansy. She was considerably annoyed.

“Surprise kiddies, I'm joining you lot.” Bellatrix cackled while sitting down at the seat across from Harry, “Adults can be so judgemental when they want to be.”

Harry smirked, “I Agree, Just like peacocks they don’t know where to dump their load” Harry spoke in such a low tone Draco struggled to hear. Meanwhile Bellatrix burst out laughing. Inside jokes?

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Bellatrix reached over and petted the boy’s curls.

The other kids sat in shocked silence. They had all heard stories of Bellatrix Lestrange, The Dark Lords Executioner. Terrifying and actually insane since her stint in Azkaban. 

Blaise leaned over to whisper in Luna's ear, “When did that happen?”

Luna returned “I have no idea they had even met.”

Draco called down from the head of the table, “We would be delighted to have you Aunt Bella.” The perfect image of a gracious host. Draco hated this proverbial mask of social expectation.

Dinner was passed with Pansy attempting to seduce Draco and being constantly interrupted by the loud rambunctious laughter Harry and Bellatrix were making from the end of the table. Before pansy could start making headway the chime for dinners end was rung.

At 9 was when the real ball began. More guests arrive by way of floo or apparition point outside the Malfoys' wards. Slowly but surely the grand ballroom filled up. Dark, Neutral, Light, Wizards of every kind mixed in the festivities. Harry wore a silver wolf mask and Neville a white swan. Draco Malfoy stereotypically wore a green peacock mask matching the styles of his parent’s masks. Unfortunately Draco’s attention was otherwise engaged with guests paying their respects to the hosts.

Luna found them. She was wearing a short mask covered in raven feathers. Luna dragged another Wizard with Platinum blond hair by the hand. 

“Hello Harry, Neville this is my dad.” they exchanged polite conversation for a few minutes. Neville was able to keep speaking up during the conversation. It was very good to hear him be able to communicate without a care.

Harry was just about to go find Draco when Luna grabbed his arm. “You need to go to the gardens, for some fresh air” She gave him instruction. Her vision was quite clear.

“I...do?” Harry was confused.

“Yes Harry, you do.” Luna shoved him to get him to start moving towards the door. Once out on the terrace he looked back for the blonde but she was nowhere to be seen.

Bellatrix was waiting on the terrace smoking a muggle cigarette. “Fresh Air?”

“Yeah. I guess.” 

“About that thing you asked me last night.” She gave a pointed look.

“Yeah?” She was referring to the thing in the garden. But what-

“Come Harry, I think there is someone you should meet.” Some one he should meet? Who is it?

After taking one last puff of her cigarette she put it out. Together they walked along the groomed path deeper into the gardens. She grabbed his hand and dragged him through an archway. It was covered with so many vines he didn’t even realize it wasn't just a wall.

“Cissy loves secret gardens. Even when we were kids she would plan out elaborate mazes and secret passages.” They continued to walk down a straight corridor until it opened up into a wide flower garden. Fruit trees hanging overhead. It was dark but the paths were illuminated by moonlight.

As Bellatrix knew, the secret passage was used to connect the main gardens with the gardens dedicated to the wing her Lord was currently occupying. She led the boy to a little pavilion with a stone bench.

The bench was occupied. Harry was again, very confused. The man wore dress robes of a dark red alongside a bone white mask. The mask had no embellishments. It covered his eyes and ended in sharp points on either side.

“I'll leave you two to talk.” Bellatrix said, before quickly scurrying off into the maze of bushes. Harry turned to watch her go and was torn between calling out for her to come back. Who was this person? And why did they need to talk?

The stranger was patient and waited for Harry to address him first.

“Uh, hello?” Harry was confused and nervous. He felt like he was just pushed into a trap.

“Hello. My name is Thomas. What is your name?”


	9. Dancing with the Dark

“Hello. My name is Thomas. What is your name?”

“Ha- Hadrian.” Harry gave the man a fake name. Draco would be upset if he learned that Harry got murdered in the garden because the wrong person figured out who he was. 

“What is your last name. Hadrian?”

“I could ask the same of you. Thomas.” The boys' guards were up. Well he was alone with a complete stranger in a garden. Good to see he’s not a complete idiot.

“Touche. Well then I must ask, would you like to dance?” Disarm him. Make him drop his guard.

Harry blushed. This man! This complete stranger was flirting with him. “NO, I would not like to dance.”

Inside Tom cursed, He needed some form of physical contact to discern whether or not the boy was one of his horcruxes. But the boy was being stubborn. “Oh, Have I made you uncomfortable? That was not my intention.”

“No, I- I just. Don’t want to dance with someone, if I don't even know their last name.” Harry could feel this man’s magic. His core was dark and incredibly strong. Harry didn’t know what would happen if he was touched by that magic. Just standing near him threatened to pull him in.

“Alright then how about we make a deal. I’ll tell you my last name if you agree to dance with me.”

“I don’t know” he glanced back at the manor where the noise of the ball could still be heard.

“A small one how about, We could dance right here. We don’t even need to go back into the heart of the party.” Harry deliberated for a moment. What harm could it do? Just one dance.

“Ok fine. What is your name?”

“Thomas Gaunt.” The man smirked and held out his hand. 

Harry frowned. Liar. “I might be a Gryffindor but I’m not stupid. Draco’s been teaching me about the sacred 28 and their lineages. He said the Gaunts died out.” Tom was again, frustrated by the boy. Draco might have done his job a little too quickly.

The man frowned and sighed, “I am descended from the Gaunts. But my birth name was Tom Riddle.”

The name Riddle was clearly muggle. Harry's eyes widened “Oh, I see. So you're a halfblood then?... I- uh. I mean, there is nothing wrong with that. Being a halfblood I mean. I am too by the way” Damn Harry fumble your words much? He felt even more nervous now than he did before.

“A Halfblood yes. However my mother died and I was raised in a muggle orphanage.” Tom gave more and more of his past. Waiting for the moment Harry would figure it out. Dumbledore had to have given the boy at least some of his life story. Right? After all this boy was prophesied to beat him.

He still held the look of innocent understanding, “Oh really! I was raised by muggles too.” Tom had a panicked moment of realization ‘What?! Dumbledore that Fool!’ Harry was completely ignorant of information. On top of that, Dumbledore let the golden boy be raised by muggles?

“Really?” Tom softened his eyes. And looked at ‘Hadrian’s’ green ones “I don't suppose we could have that dance now?”

“OH yeah. Sure.” Harry felt slightly more comfortable now that he knew more about the man. Being a halfblood raised in a muggle orphanage? That must have sucked. At least the Dursleys were related to him.

It's a slow awkward sort of waltz at the beginning. Harry uncomfortably half a step too far away. Both trying to acclimate to the others movements. Eventually Harry takes a step closer. 

Every dance step after that is perfectly in sink. They move like one soul split between two bodies. Tom’s palm grows warm where their hands are intertwined. He can feel the transfer of energy. The circle of soul magic that flows throughout his body loop through Harry's and back into him again. He feels such a strong wave of contentment. This is what it must feel like to be whole. Their one dance continued neither wanting to be the one to pull away.

Harry felt that he had gained wings. He felt filled with an indescribable energy. His body light, his movements unhindered by the weight of the physical world. He giggled at the feeling as this stranger spun him.

Colors of Magic and Moonlight swirled around the pair.

“MY LORD!” Lucius' loud voice shattered their moment. Harry reeled from his grasp to stare into Malfoy’s horrified gaze. Harry tried to disconnect their intertwined hands but Tom only held tighter. Tom was a greedy man and he wasn't ready to let go of this connection. If Harry withdrew now he would feel as if he was untethered in a stormy sea.

While Harry tried to comprehend the turn of events; Tom reached and pulled the boy back into his chest. Securing one arm over Harry's torso to prevent escape. The tangle of their connected hands, still unbroken.

“He said my lord, but that can’t be right, because that would mean that you are-. And that's crazy right?” Harry tilted his head back to look up at his Tom. He finally got a close look at the man’s eyes through the holes in the mask. Red. He gasped.

“Harry, let me explain… Lucius Leave.” He watched as the blond sputtered and then furiously marched back to the party.

“Harry. I-”

“No. You know what. I can’t deal with this right now. Dumbledore said that You're supposed to be all evil and ugly and you're just- Not. Like you don’t look like- Ugh” Tom blinked. That was not the response he was expecting. “I'm so tired of dealing with all of this bullshit. Can’t you and Dumbledore deal with your whole fude and leave me out of it. I’m tired of being manipulated! I’m only 16 years old. While you guys are actual fucking adults. OK.”

“Harry. I haven’t lied to you. This isn’t some scheme to manipulate you into fighting Dumbledore. I just wanted to meet you. I was abused by the muggles who were supposed to take care of me, that changed me into a vengeful angry young man. I did terrible things but only in an effort to keep what happened to me from happening to anyone else.”

“I know! Ok. You’re not the demon the headmaster paints you as. I got that part. The part I'm struggling with is- Like literally everything else.”

“What else”

“I don’t know. Everything.” Harry needed to breath. The thrumming energy was too much. It was overwhelming. He could feel the blood rushing through his body. He could hear his pulse echo in his ears. It felt like he was going to burst. “Please let go. I need- I need to breathe.”

Tom released his hold instantly. The loop of energy was feeding the panic-uncertainty-fear circulating through them both. Harry dropped to his knees and lent his chest upon the cold stone bench. He was panting. Sweat dripping from his mask. He ripped the thing from his face and pressed his forehead to the stone. Slowly the feelings started to recede and it felt like a heavy blanket was dropped across his senses. 

Tom regulated his breaths and lent up against one of the marble columns. Does he tell Harry about the extra piece tethered to his soul. It’s his body, but It’s My soul. Harry heard the man walk up from behind. He turned around to look.

“Harry. You and I have a connection. Dumbledore probably knows, he wants to use you to hurt me. So I need you to be careful. Please. I don’t want to imagine the things he could do. I’m not going to force you to fight. You’re right, you’re too young. You have got so much living and growing left to do. I give my word I will not intentionally bring harm to you. So mote it be.”

Harry closed his mouth and then opened it again, “I believe you. I'll be careful, But I should be going now.”

“Wait, Take this” He slipped the Gaunt ring off his finger and slid it onto Harry’s left hand.

“This ring has a connection to me too. If you are ever hurt, I will come for you.” Tom’s promise rang out among the flower buds. 

Harry glanced at the ring on his fourth finger and blushed at the unexpected symbolism, “Um thanks. For the dance. But this was a lot. I need time. And space.”

In lieu of a spoken response Tom nodded and watched as Harry walked away back towards the party.

Draco was fed up. He had been searching for Harry for hours and the boy was just completely missing. It was late enough in the night for some guests to start leaving. 

Perfect time for the after party to begin. Blaise, Luna, Neville, Daphne and for some reason Theodore Nott were all sequestered away on the covered porch of his Heir suite. With Bottles of Alcohol and some choice ‘Herb’. 

Draco Indevered to search for Harry one last time while Blaise was rolling a blunt. Out of the bushes came Harry just walking in a daze.

“No time for all that Harry, come on”

“What?”


	10. Many More Mornings

In hindsight drinking and smoking a bunch was bad. But at the time? It felt like the best option. He had feelings for Tom. Tom was Lord Voldmort. Draco’s DAD knew. And Tom gave him a bloody engagement ring! At Least that's what it looked like. The red tinted stone shone bright against his dark skin. It looked like his eyes. Maybe It meant nothing. Maybe it meant everything. Everytime his thoughts went round in circles he took a shot. He kept drinking until he couldn’t think anymore.

The morning sucked ass. Harry somehow managed to make it back to his room last night. Surprising really considering, he spent the whole morning bent over the toilet puking up his guts. His Sherwani was ditched somewhere and he was left in his pants and undershirt. They were damp and cold from the dried sweat.

By the late afternoon his hangover had yet to abate. He resolved to spend the rest of the day in bed being useless. He shoved the damp sheets off the bed and tossed his clothes on top. He grabbed a few of the blankets and curled up under those instead.

He went to fold his hands under his head when he caught a flash of sparkle. The huge moment of panic hit him. Holy shit what did I do last night? He took a breath and fuzzily remembered his garden dance with the dark lord. The dread. The relief. The exhaustion.

He got comfortable in the bed. Annoyingly a knock awoke him before he could really drift off.

“Kiddie. I come bearing gifts.” Bellatrix sing songed. She opened the door after she heard some sort of a garbled noise, “Hangovers are the worst. That is why I present to you Severus Snape’s very own Hangover Cure All. Just don’t tell him I gave it to you. You’re really too young to be drinking.” Harry grabbed the potion. And realized he was basically naked save for blankets.

He threw it back like a shot. “OK thanks. Uh bye bye.”

Bellatrix hummed. “Don’t tell Cissy either. I’m the cool Aunt. The elves will bring a plate of food up in a minute. Try to eat something before you go back to sleep.” He garbled another response and she left.

She would have checked on Harry anyway but when the Dark Lord requested it it became her top priority. Why the boy held her lord’s interest well that is another matter altogether.

  
  


~December 25, Yule Morning ~

Draco woke up Neville and Harry with Loud and excited exclamations, “Wake up, It's time for Gifts!” Their tired groans could be heard from down the hall.

Narcissa and Lucius were sitting in the living room surrounded by the piles of wrapped gifts for their boys. Narcissa took a huge swig of her coffee when she heard it. Like a stampede of elephants the boys raced into the room. Draco leading the charge.

Draco started opening gifts immediately. He handed a few packages to Neville and urged him to start as well. Harry stood shocked. The third pile of gifts were all labeled for him. He opened each package carefully without ripping the paper. There were gifts from people he didn’t even know. And Letters upon Letters of every shape and size.

The Malfoys gifted both Neville and Harry an emergency portkey that would deliver them to the manor if they were even in trouble. Draco had his Heir ring that would do the same. It was into the early afternoon when the boys finally finished with unwrapping their gifts. Harry saved most of the letters for later so that he could read them slowly with his full focus.

Harry said “I’ve never actually gotten a christmas gift before except from the headmaster.”

“What do you mean harry, didn’t your relatives celebrate christmas?”

“Oh yeah, father christmas just never brought anything for me.”

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look. What else didn’t his relatives do. She endeavored to investigate further. Negligence was bad and abuse was worse. The headmaster probably blocked most of his mail and packages from reaching their intended destination but it wasn’t necessarily bad. Narcissa had to spend hours screening the letters and packages for unknown substances or curses intended for the boys.

They had an informal lunch together with the boys still in pajamas. Draco kept making eye contact with Neville and then glancing at his parents.

Neville stood and said “I- I have an announcement. Please” He sounded so terribly nervous. He still had quiet days where he couldn’t speak more than a few words. They tried to be supportive. Harry was a huge help he could always figure out what Neville needed or what mood he was in.

“Of course darling what is it” Narcissa calmed his nerves with a welcoming tone.

“I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble if you guys would be willing to be my guardians.” he stuttered out the rest.

Narcissa let her mask fall and with excitement in her voice she responded “Yes! Yes. please we would be honored to be your guardians.” Her voice only took slightly higher pitch but for Narcissa It was akin to dancing in her chair. 

Lucius echoed his wife’s sentiments, “We can go to Gringotts and the Ministry and get all of the specifics worked out. You don’t have to answer now. Would you be interested in the blood adoption ritual?”

The Bloody what? “I don’t really know what that is.”

Lucius looked to Narcissa. She was better at explaining things like this. “The Blood Adoption Ritual allows a person to keep parts of their generic heritage but gain markers from their Adopters. It would allow you to keep your claim to the Longbottom Lordship and gain Incorporation into the Malfoy Family biologically. You would be magically speaking, my son.”

“Oh wow. Uh That's cool. Let me have some time to think about it?”

In the evening Lucius and Narcissa lead the boys in a Yule ritual.

Yule is a celebration of the winter solstice. Time we let go of the old and welcome the new. As days begin to lengthen again the sun returns to the earth. Life can begin again. The patchwork family stood together in the ritual room and cast a circle of protection. 

Lucius Lit the first candle “Tonight is the night of the solstice, the longest night of the year. As the wheel of the year turns once more, I know that tomorrow, the sin will begin its journey back to us. With it new life will begin, A blessing from earth to her children.

Narcissa light the second candle and continued, “It is the season of the winter goddess. Tonight I celebrate the festival of the winter solstice, the rebirth of the Sun, and the return of light to the Earth. As the Wheel of the Year turns once more, I honor the eternal cycle of birth, life, death and rebirth”

Both Harry and Neville were new to the experience so they stood silent. Draco lit the final candle, “Today I honor the goddess of the forest,

the Mother of nature, who rules the season.

I give my thanks to the beautiful goddess,

whose blessings bring new life to the earth.

This gift I offer you tonight,

sending my prayers to you upon the air”

Everyone then collected an offering of food and threw it into the bonfire. They sat around the fire and reflected on the meanings. They planted the seeds of plans they intended to bring to fruition in the coming months. Harry felt so energized with the ritual. It felt like how magic was supposed to feel. Light and airy not the oppressiveness he associated with Dumbledore. 

The legal documentation is finalized after Christmas. Neville decided to wait for blood adoption until he could speak with his parents. On good days sometimes they faintly recognised him. Then he could ask. He knew it was a fool hearty hope but, hope was better than bitter resignation that his birth parents would never know him. They would never be able to recognise him and his growth the way Lucius and Narcissa already do. But the guilt made him feel like he was abandoning them.

By the end of the break Harry, Draco, and Neville were as close as brothers. They packed up their trunks together and raided the kitchen for sweets to pack away for a later snack on the train. The boys were lounged around the parlor room, their cases tucked around them. They rough housed and joked while they waited for the clock to announce the time to return to hogwarts.

“I have an emergency at the ministry, Can you handle getting to kings cross with our boys?” Lucius said in an all business tone.

Narcissa smiled, ‘our boys’ that had a nice ring to it. “Well we got a full house in our own way. Didn’t we?”

“I suppose we did” They shared a chaste kiss. 

Narcissa had an evil smirk “Before you go, I have an announcement” The voice was loud enough that the boys in the room quieted down and paid attention. “I have taken a full time position at Hogwarts. Medi-witch and Mind Healer. I start at the beginning of second semester so It seems I will be joining you boys on the train.” A last minute announcement totally derailed Lucius's plans for the afternoon.

“The dark lord asked you for this didn’t he?” both Draco and Lucius asked at the same time. With twin expressions adorning their faces.

Narcissa laughed. Like father like son, “Yes he did. And then I decided I was going to accept.”

“Oh this is gonna be so cool.” Neville blurted out. The exclamation ended all arguments from other parties. Neville would have time to spend with his new maternal figure not just on holidays and during summer.


	11. Political Policies 201

The Second Semester Welcoming Feast was tense at the head table. Headmaster Dumbledore reluctantly introduced the newest member of staff to the student body. Narcissa took a seat at the end. Next to Minerva and Severus. Perfect little gossip corner that would be.

Healer Malfoy and Professor Snape smiled at each other as the sorting of the firsties began.

She had a plan for Hogwarts and that all started with getting the Deputy Headmistress on her side. Within the week Narcissa, Severus, and Minerva were thick as thieves. They graded papers together and would swap stories of students' ridiculous behavior over glasses of wine. 

Narcissa made the final proposal a month into the semester. They all were relaxing in Minerva’s rooms in Gryffindor tower. “I think we should host a summer school. It would benefit students academically. In addition it would provide a safe place for students to stay if their home life is not what we imagine it to be.”

“Is there someone in particular to which you are referring, Narcissa?” Minerva asked, worried.

“I cannot reveal names, healers confidentiality. But I have met with all 4-7 year students and I would say that Many of them would benefit from such a program.”

“I would like to say that this is not the first time this idea has been presented to the headmaster. The old goat shoots the idea down. Every. Time.” Minerva finished her glass, “I know of muggle born students being neglected by their parents and siblings when they return for the summer. But because It isn’t outright Abuse there is nothing I can do. I want you to know that I have tried” He voice became rough and gravel at the end. It was clear she was distraught at her own incapability.

“My dear Gryffindor, that is why we create the plan, course descriptions, staffing requirements and present the idea to the board of governor directly. If all the work and planning is already done and all they have to do is give it the stamp of approval? It will be up and running in no time at all.”

Minerva looked between Severus and Narcissa, she laughed and took a drink, “I forget the lot of Slytherins you are.”

With the three Professors diligently working the summer school plan was completed in less than 3 weeks. They presented the plan to the board at the next meeting. Along with thinly veiled accusations towards the Headmaster's willful negligence of the students in his care. 

It was approved. Funding was another issue. Usually the school would have to allocate funds for a program of this size. Knowing the headmaster's intolerance it wasn’t likely they would receive a single cent. So Narcissa devised another scheme. She wrote letters upon letters to every Lord and Lady she knew. Ones with children and ones without.

By the time the Daily Profit caught onto their little scheme The Hogwarts Summer program was fully funded. 

Mcgonagall announced the new opportunity to the student body. It was unfortunate that the Headmaster was absent that day, or he would have heard the news as well. Instead he was informed via Daily Profit headline. Narcissa watched Minerva closely. Although she pretended otherwise; she was enjoying playing the game. Watching as the headmaster spit his tea all over his ortmental robes, upon reading the morning's newspaper.

Of the 6th years Harry, Blasie, Neville, Draco, and Theodore were the only applicants. Hermionie wanted to stay and even got as far as signing up before her parents sent strongly worded letters to both the girl and the school demanding their daughter be returned to them. Ron was going to apply but, George told Ms. Wesley. She sent him a howler so loud he was afraid to even look at the poster.

Harry vaguely remembered Theo from the Yule Ball after party. If memory serves He didn’t drink. He did, however, show Blaise how to roll a blunt with tea leaves to add to the flavor. Neville seemed to really like his company.

Minerva kept Harry’s name off any official list for the summer program. Dumbledore just assumed Harry would want to return to the Dursleys. You know what they say about assumptions. As soon as the headmaster left for the summer Harry’s name would be applied to the updated summer school list.

Harry, Draco and Nev decided to all ride the train together anyway just to throw off the trail. Blaise thought that the idea was stupid and stayed sitting in is comfotable arm chair. Much better than the uncomfy wooden barely padded seats the Hogwarts Express was equipped with.

At Kings Cross Station, the boys took the floo back to Hogwarts. Upon their return Blaise just rolled his eyes. The dramatics. 

Dumbledore trusted Minerva. It's the only reason he didn’t make a fuss about not being the senior staff in charge of the summer school. Although the school wasn’t ideal, Harry still returned to his relatives like a good little boy. Dumbledore decided to take the summer and dedicate it to the Order of the Phoenix. Annoyingly when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin left the country they forgot to leave number 4 Grimmauld Place unlocked for him. That means He has to spend weeks of valuable time finding a new headquarters. That time could have been spent fighting for the cause. 


	12. Magical Maturity Mayhem

Blaise, Draco, Neville, Theodore, and Harry sat in silence as Narcissa lectured. 

“In a few months you boys will be turning 17, The age of Magical Maturity. As an Adult the restrictions on underage magic will no longer apply. I expect you boys will use your new freedom in responsible ways?”

“Yes ma’am” they chorused in droll tones

“At the Age of Magical Maturity there is the possibility of you gaining a creature inheritance. Different inheritances can run in different blood lines. Mostly, but not all the time, Purebloods are half bloods with strong magical lineages are the ones who gain Creature inheritances. I am going to painstakingly explain every possible scenario and you boys are going to listen.”

“Yes ma’am” Blaise chirped solo, with a wink.

“Some creatures undergo physical changes, psychological changes, and or magical changes. Many creatures have what is known as a mate or a bonded. This is a person your creature side has chosen to cohabitate with. Many, but not all, are romantic partnerships. Some creatures have one destined mate whereas other creatures can choose to form a bond with a chosen romantic partner. Some creatures once bonded with a mate will develop hermaphroditic characteristics, some being able to bear or sire children with parts they did not have before. That is why I am telling you, Always use protection. It doesn’t matter if you think that they can’t get pregnant or that you can't get pregnant. There are very real possibilities. And with the addition of creatures' psychological instincts that override our higher brain function, Terminating a pregnancy once it has already begun might not be possible. Now, I will reiterate: Protection is Important! no matter what acts you are doing with whomever you are doing them with!”

“Yes... ma’am” the voices of five embarrassed boys rang out. Draco and Neville were Blushing their faces a pink and splotchy red respectively. Harry and Blaises’ skin tones concealed some of the blush, but the heat rising from their cheeks gave it away. Theodore was covering his face with his hands.

“Healer Malfoy. I’ve already had my 17th birthday. Do I really need to be here.” Theo tried to get out. He only realized his mistake when Narcissa started to frown her eyebrow gaining height.

“I suppose Theodore Nott that learning about sex might be embarassing for you. Do you know what’s more embarrassing? Having to learn the consequences of unprotected Sex the hard way. What’s embarrassing is having friends or romantic partners who have had a creature inheritance and knowing nothing of their instincts or habits. Would you not agree?”

The class was terribly mortifying but the boy’s did learn every possibility and every consequence with great detail. Some creatures were fully grown when they inherited, others needed more time to mature after their inheritance. Safe, Sane, and Consensual was repeated on loop until Narcissa drilled into the boy’s skulls. 

Draco loaned Harry one of the Malfoy's many books on inheritances entitled ‘ _ Common, Uncommon, and Considerably Not Common Creature Inheritances _ ’ At night Harry would flip to a random page and read a few entries to tire his eyes out.

_ White winged stag also known as Peryton is a magical creature whose inheritance runs only in the Select Bloodlines. Peryton inheritance has been declared extinct. 5 generations have passed since the last known Peryton inheritance in the late 1600s to early 1700’s. _

_ Not much is recorded about the Physiology of the Peryton. The Peryton are known to have one romantic soulmate for the entirety of their lives. As well as the ability to form platonic bonds with close friends. It is said that the Peryton often collects a pack of people who all share this bond. The necessity or dynamics of these bonds and packs are undocumented. _

_ The last Peryton was Her Majesty, High Queen Amelia Rhiannon Perevell. Her majesty protected Wizarding Britain from the savagery of the Witch trials. She formed a Wizarding government out of a loose coalition of Lords with lands. The first action as a new government was to ratify and enforce the statute of secrecy. The International confederation of wizards had proposed the policy in 1692 but it had yet to be systematically enforced in Britain. _

_ From 1701 to 1707 Her Majesty created and formed the Ministry of Magic and it’s many Departments. Starting with forming the Auror core in 1701. In 1707 Her majesty created the Position Minister for Magic. The Minister is the highest ranking member of the Ministry of Magic, and reports directly to the Queen. In 1707 with Her Majesty's blessing, Ulick Gamp was democratically elected and appointed first Minister for Magic.  _

_ After the 1730’s meeting of the Magnum Concilium Her majesty reestablished the Wizengamot as the Highest court of Law. Her majesty presided over the court personally until 1744. Where in the title of Chief Warlock was appointed to her mate Prince Fenris Gaunt. The position was created with intent to be an Impartial executive figure to preside over the Wizengamot. _

_ For the Protection of the commonwealth of wizards in 1735 Her majesty's privy council Influenced the Muggle government into passing The Witchcraft Act of 1735. The Witchcraft Act (9 Geo. 2 c. 5) was a law passed by the Parliament of the Kingdom of Great Britain in 1735 which made it a crime for a person to claim that any human being had magical powers or was guilty of practising witchcraft. With this, the law abolished the hunting and executions of witches in Great Britain. The maximum penalty set out by the Act was a year's imprisonment... _


	13. Curious Creatures

~July 31st~

It was Harry’s birthday. 17 years old. 

All of his friends were excited and celebrating. Narcissa planned a large party over lunch. With presents and streamers and confetti. They sang and patted him on the back. Gifts came from his friends and by mail. 

He just felt numb inside. He wanted to wait to open any presents until he could actually enjoy them. He masked his emptiness and gave them smiles and blushes. His skin felt itchy. He didn’t feel like doing anything or being anywhere. Existing in corporeal form was by far his biggest complaint.

Ever since the Summer program started most of his friends started hanging out in the slytherin common room full time. They all gravitated there after dinner. Probably to drink. The dungeons were different. Blue and green light danced around the walls. It bothered Harry’s eyes. It held this chilly moist air. Draco seemed to prefer it to the stifling heat of the kitchens.

Slytherin common room. Harry didn’t dislike it But he didn’t like it either. He liked their spot in the kitchens. His skin felt itchy. He scratched.

He lounged in the nest for a few hours. He kept violently falling in and out of consciousness. Falling asleep and then jerking awake. His skin was itchy. He scratched until he could see lines. There was skin under his fingernails, and yet the itchy crawly feeling continued.

Theo was the one who found him. Entirely by accident too. He was high and hungry. So set off on the noble quest for munchies.

“Hey. Harry.” His tone was cherry. Harry couldn't stop scratching. He didn’t want anyone else to see him like this. Disgusting. His eyes watered.

Theo only took a closer inspection of the boy when no verbal response came. It looked like he was trying to scratch his own skin off. 

“Harry, Hey. You need to stop. Hey” Theo approached and internally panicked. What does he do? Restrain him, Not good. Only if it's necessary. He didn’t see any blood but still, Harry was scratching pretty deep. Shit he was too high to handle this emergency right now. 

Theo tried to send a patronus but he couldn’t get the spell to work. His wand slipped from his fingers. He was panicking. Harry was actively sobbing now. Theo grabbed his hands. Stop the clawing of his fingers first. Shit what now?

Harry didn’t outright fight Theo, but he wiggled around quite a lot. As if he couldn’t control his body. The raised lines were all over. His shoulders and chest and back. It looked like he had been attacked.

Damn, What could this be? And to happen on his birthday. That sucks. OH. His birthday. His 17th birthday. Magical Maturity. This has to be some inheritance bullshit, Right?

Luna burst into the kitchens running at top speed. 

“Harry. I saw it. Im here”. She knelt down and rubbed her hands across the parts of skin he was previously scratching. She ran her bare palms across his chest and up his arms. Around his shoulders and the back of his neck. Soothing. Petting. Spreading the soft warm texture of her familiar magic.

He started to regain some breath. The sobs quieted down. “It was just so itchy.” he finally managed to gasp out.

“I know. It’s ok. I know.” Luna softly consoled. She glanced up at Theo. The older boy looked spooked. “Theo. Thank you. Harry is gonna be fine.”

He took a moment to formulate a coherent thought “It’s an inheritance isn’t it. It has to be, right? I'm high right now. All of this is a lot.”

“Yes.” Luna responded to all three statements. She needed to figure out what inheritance he was having. None of his symptoms matched the common ones. His Skin was itchy but he sought a place of comfort inside. Unlike a Veela who would seek the freedom of outside. He was sweating but cold and clammy unlike a drake. 

Skin contact soothed his itch. That much she saw from her vision. If only it had warned her sooner. By logic the more skin contact the better.

“Theo. Take off your shirt”

“What?!”

Across the country. The Dark Lord awoke with a start. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. He took stock of himself. Nigni was by the fire unharmed. The cup and the diadem were still slumbering in their vaults. He could feel their dormant states. The locket, Draco was drinking firewhiskey but that didn’t account for the sinking dread that pooled in his gut. 

Harry. Both the fragment inside of Harry and the ring on his finger were buzzing with frantic energy. Something was happening. He could only get flashes and glimpses through the boy's eyes. At Hogwarts still. That was enough to spur him into action. 

He took the floo to Severus’ personal chambers. The man who was previously sleeping woke with a start and fell off the bed.

“My Lord?!”

He didn’t have time for this. He needed to find Harry. He stalked past the potions master without a word.

Harry’s instincts are going wild. He sensed the change in the wards. The flicker-flicker-appearance of a new presence. Tom. TOM. MY TOM.

The itching had calmed to a nearly unperceivable tickle. He was just propped against Theo’s chest. His arms having been long released. He sat up.

“Harry? You back with us, Bud?” The male asked, his tone distorted. Harry looked back briefly before gazing again at the doorway. As if he could see through the walls to find Tom. 

“Yeah sure I guess. I need to go... get something.” He stood and took off at a sprint. Going full speed though the halls. The other two occupants were so confused that it took them a moment to react.

Luna and Theo shared a glance. Their minds were on the same track. Follow him. They both got up and raced to find the boy. Theo forgetting his robe and wand. Luna was internally debating, could it have actually been a Veela inheritance. Maybe his instincts delayed the response. Maybe it was something else. A mate perhaps?

Harry can see him. 

Tom. My Tom. Harry flings his whole body, Trusting the older man to catch him.

Tom grabs Harry around the waist. The boy’s legs wrap around his hips. Arms wrap around his neck.

“Tom!”

“Harry?” He then noticed the scratches along the boy’s shoulders. He is hurt. “Harry what happened. Who hurt you?” The last question was growled out. He couldn’t stand the idea of Harry being hurt.

“It's my Birthday. I was itchy but it wouldn’t stop and now I've got Hurts. Tom is here so it's ok now. Just a tickle.”

The explanation didn’t do much to help the dark lord understand the situation. Harry seemed to have retreated. Trying to bury his head inside Tom’s robe collar. 

The echoing footsteps reached his ears before the owners turned the corner. Tom in battle mode hid behind one of the many alcoves. He Gripped his wand and prepared to fight whomever was coming after Harry.

“Luna I don’t see him.” A male voice 20 paces down the hall.

“Harry.” A female voice called out from considerably closer. “Harry. I know you're confused right now and probably scared. You’ve just had a creature Inheritance. I know you might want to hide away right now. We really need to figure out what your creature needs. Or the itchy might come back.”

“Wait, it could come back? I thought it was just the transformation. He looked like he was trying to claw his own skin off.” The male voice spoke again.

“No. He didn’t gain any physical characteristics meaning the feeling was probably a Psycho-symptomatic expression of his creature's needs not being met.”

The dark lord listened with intent at the two’s conversation. Harry had an Inheritance. He sought out Tom when his friends were closer by and more easily accessible. His creature might have pre-emptively mate bonded because of the soul bond they already shared. Damn this just got complicated.

The girl was slowly approaching his hideout. He shouted, “Stay Back.”

She froze, didn't move closer, didn't move back. “Hello there.” She took a pause. Her voice changed and gained depth, “You are Harry’s Mate.”

“I’m not sure about that yet.”

“I am. I can See it.” The girl could do what. Was she an actual Seer. Tom was running through possibilities.

“Wait what?” The other boy spoke, “Harry gained a creature Inheritance in like an hour already found his mate? That is insane.” His voice sounded weird. Was he Drunk?

Harry started shifting around in his hold. The two spectators could hear his shuffle to keep supporting the wiggling body. He hummed in displeasure before wiggling again.

“Tooooomm. Nest.” The request was said with a whine.

“What?” The confusion only grew.

“TOM! Nest.” It was barked out like an order. Harry’s hands pulled at the back of his hair. Tom felt the instinctual need to follow it. But how? What did he want?

“My Lord” The blonde girl spoke again, “Harry’s nest is down in the kitchens. I can show you if you would like?”

He gestured for the girl to start walking. He passed the boy who was lent up against the wall. He was clearly under the influence of something. And naked on his top half. “Go find Healer Malfoy. Tell her to come to the kitchens.”

The boy stood up straight and wandered off hopefully to do as he asked. Theo was high, But he wasn’t so high that he didn’t understand. Find Malfoy. He could do that. Find Malfoy. Blonde Hair lean build: Malfoy.

“Theo? What the fuck dude you left for snacks like 2 hours ago.”

“Malfoy. Kitchens Now. Uh. please.” Theo delivered his message. Then he promptly threw his body down onto the couch. Blaise laughed at Theo’s state of undress.

“The kitchens? Why?” When the boy didn’t answer Draco sighed and stood. It was probably about Harry or possibly Luna; she hadn’t returned either. 

When Draco walked into the kitchens he wasn’t really expecting anything specific. Harry possibly Luna with some problem or another. He definitely wasn’t expecting the Dark Lord to be in their nest. Both him and Harry were bare chested. 

Draco’s eyes widened like saucers. ‘What did I just walk into.’ He went to back track out of the kitchen.

“Draco.” He froze again. ‘What do I do.’ I can’t just pretend I didn’t hear him. I really don’t wanna be here if Harry is gonna- gonna ‘Do the do, with You Know Who.’

“Draco. Go retrieve your mother. Now! I asked that stupid boy to get Healer Malfoy not, Heir Malfoy.”

“My mother? Why? Is Harry hurt?” Draco blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

The dark lord frowned. “I don’t know yet because, I am surrounded by incompetent drunk children that demand answers before retrieving the fucking healer.” Tom took a breath. He was irrationally angry. He looked down at Harry and petted the boy softly. It’s just instincts. Harry will be ok. He’s fine. He's ok.

Draco spluttered and recoiled before turning to go find his mother. Oh he was gonna be in so much trouble. He was drunk and she was probably going to be able to tell. And he just publicly questioned the Dark Lord. And something was wrong with Harry. Fuck.


	14. Lecture of Love

Narcissa confirmed that it was in fact an inheritance, but two days later they still didn’t understand the nature of it. After copious amounts of help from Luna’s ability. They started looking towards rarer creatures.

They came across a similar account of itching until soothed by another's touch but the healer neglected to add the name of his patient nor their creature inheritance. The notes were dated from 1692-1697. 

On a long shot Narcissa checked the Ministry's Creature bloodlines archive, she didn’t expect much since it had only recently been created. A disappointing waste of a day it turned out to be.

The Dark Lord reviewed the records the ministry kept on Harry James Potter. He undertook the blood adoption ritual as an infant. The parental figure being Sirius black. Therefore his Creature blood could have come from either The Potters or the Blacks. Logically.

Illogically he thought. What if it came from the Gaunts? The soul bond could have transferred more than you expected? He put that thought on hold. Eliminate every other option before considering wild possibilities. 

Tom wanted to visit the ministry personally and scour their records but Harry cried every time he left. Harry spent nearly every hour of the day inside his nest. Tom stayed by him as much as possible. When he would leave Harry’s itch would return. On the third day Draco and Luna stayed in the nest with him as Tom left to take a quick shower. The results were not catastrophic. Harry missed him but by having the others near the itch didn’t turn painful.

Harry would awake to eat and take care of business but, it would be a stretch to say that he was lucid. He spoke only two or three words at a time. Often accompanied by mewls or growls. Or in Tom’s case, A purr.

Finally they came across a footnote by which one of the former Lord Perevell confirmed the nature of his daughter's inheritance by goblin healer. 

Writing a note to the gobin nation and sincerely requesting they send a healer for a house call was a stupid idea. At best the goblins would ignore it and at worst they would take offence. 

The Dark Lord with help from Draco devised a strategy. Whatever Harry’s creature was Tom was undeniably his mate. Tom would go to gringotts and request the Potter account manager. They were already bound by blood magic and soul He should be able to gain access without Harry having to be present. He would then ask the Potter account manager to petition the goblin nation on his behalf, to discover the mystery of Heir Potter’s inheritance. Hopefully that would get them a Home visit from the goblin healer. 

When Tom tried to explain to Harry that he needed to leave It was kind of a disaster. Harry had a meltdown. Bursts of accidental magic bound Tom to the nest. Where Harry could snuggle him. It took Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise, and Theo to comfort him and hold him back as Tom wrenched himself from the nest.

But Harry started to cry. He would yell for Tom in between sobs. It almost broke the dark lord's heart when he looked back and Harry said, “Tom. Leaving?... Nooo.” before descending into sobs again.

“Draco you will keep a careful eye. You will inform me if his itching returns and you can not sooth it.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

It was ridiculous the weeks of work they all put in. Shouldn’t having the inheritance be the worst part? Finding your creature should be easy. Harry subconsciously understood what people around him were doing. He just didn’t care. He wanted Tom and He wanted cuddles. He wanted Draco and Luna and Neville and Blaise, maybe even Theo. They were here. He wanted Tom and Daphne and Fred and George. And Tom. He wanted them in his nest. To snuggle. To be safe.

A memory resurfaced of the last time he felt this pang of need. His need to have them in his nest. It happened last school year. Harry could feel when he left the wards around Hogwarts. He collapsed back into the middle of the nest. Like a puppet with its strings cut.

Harry could feel a presence. It felt like Tom. Not exactly, but close. He sat up and looked around. He didn’t see Tom. The magic came from Draco. Draco felt like Tom’s magic.

Harry stared intently at the boy. Everyone noticed. They were waiting to see what interest Harry had found in the blonde. Harry struck and tackled Draco to the nest. Wrapped his octopus arms around him and cuddled in close.

“Talk about dejavu, this is the second time he’s done this to Draco” Blaise explained while Neville giggled.

He could feel Tom in Draco’s chest. Tom hadn't left Harry for forever. It was just temporary. 

Tom returned to Hogwarts after his little errand was completed. Harry latched onto him like a tick. Didn’t let go for hours.

A full two weeks from Harry’s birthday they finally got a goblin healer to confirm his creature inheritance. Harry was a damn miracle. He was a Peryon. Such a rare creature even the scholars assumed the bloodline had long since died out. 

With the rarity came a lack of information. The only first hand sources for a Peryton inheritance were written nearly 200 years ago. Both the language use and the Royal status of the High Queen made interpreting the accounts difficult.

Tom got a lecture from the Goblin healer, GanSok. 

“He may be what wizards say as an Adult. He is not Adult. His creature slows his life. He is still in growing stage of adolescence. You are his mate. He found you young. Much luck. However you will not start sexual romance until he is fully grown. You will stay as platonic romance only. Platonic affection to sooth boys instincts only. No sexual romance at all. He is still as a Peryton child. He is not going to be Peryton Adult for long time. You understand, wizard.” Goblin healers rarely spoke English. Their grammar was rough but their point was made with repetition.

Tom had a faint blush adorning his cheeks, “Yes I understand. I will keep our Physical encounters fully platonic until he is mature.”

The goblin's face was intimidating. “Where is Baby Peryton’s flock? He should have Flock by now.”

“Flock? Uh his group of friends? Some are around for the summer others are away at their homes.”

“Away? Why away? Baby peryton is here. Flock needs to be here. You send for all of them. They all come here. They stay here. They give platonic affection here.”

“Ok. We can do that.” The amount of request and demands the goblin healer made seemed superfluous. But Tom was taking no chances when it came to Harry's care.

“Can we move him or the nest, I should say, to a more private room?”

“Nest can move with Peryton inside. Baby Peryton does not leave nest for long time. Flock stays near. Peryton needs flock. Peryton is never alone. Never alone! Yes?”

“Ok. Yes I understand.”

Taking care of Harry was going to be difficult. The goblin healer didn’t specify how long he would stay in the nest but it would probably extend into the school year. He would need a private room. On top of that he couldn’t be alone so the students of his flock would have to have some kind of rotating schedule. And Tom would have to get Headmaster Dumbledore fired early on in the school year if he wanted any chance of visiting Harry once classes started. Harry's education was another matter altogether. How would he receive his education if he was essentially confined to the nest?

He petted Harry and the boy purred. Tom would have to figure it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry reached magical maturity but not his creatures maturity. I like the idea of Tom having to wait on Harry. He has to only show Platonic affection until harry's creature is fully mature. This way the dynamics of their relationship are more equal. Tom is older and has lots more control of the outside world but Harry is still a child according to his creature. Harry gets to control the pace of the relationship to allow himself time to grow and mature into an adult. Before they turn a platonic relationship into a more romanic one.


	15. Fears of the Flock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George are in Harry’s year. I don't care about Ron; he doesn't register on my radar. Fred and George just need to be in Harry's year ok. Also this chapter is like twice the usual length and mostly devoted to the twins.

~Harry’s 7th year~

Mcgonagall as the Assistant Headmistress was able to fill out the paperwork pertaining to sleeping accommodations for Harry’s inheritance before the headmaster returned for the new school year. Minerva blessed Narcissa for her forethought because the headmaster removed her from her position as soon as he returned.

Dumbledore had lost all faith in her. Minerva had clearly let herself be corrupted by the dark. Narcissa Malfoy’s manipulations had made Harry spend the summer in hogwarts. The boy was clearly better off under the wards of his muggle relatives. Dumbleodre is sure, without a doubt, that if Harry had returned to Surrey he would be unblighted. Not cursed with whatever spell caused this mimicry of an inheritance. The depravity that the dark would stoop to knows no bounds. They cursed a near innocent boy to an existence of perversion.

He didn’t know the state of Harry’s mind under this bewitchment. He would have to tread carefully. Knowing the Dark Lord It was probably akin to Imperious. Harry would be conscious but trapped inside his mind. Forced to bend to the whims of the dark. Then again Voldemort could have used olde magic to cause a foul distortion in the boy. Changing his wants and desires to those of wickedness. While suspending his morality and justified guilt.

Dumbledore would need to meet with the boy privately to be able to remove the infection in his mind. Then once Harry was safely attending classes again, He could deal with the infection of the staff. Starting with Narcissa Malfoy.

She manipulated his oversight and engineered Minerva’s darkness. She thwarted his rules by going directly to the school board. He already removed Mcgonagall from her undeserved position of power but he would have to close the other shortcuts they could use to steal authority.

  
  


Harry and flock have a special private room located near the infirmary. It has floo access due to its function. Being a safe room inside the school built for Creatures with mates. Healer Malfoy and Healer Pomfrey’s quarters were coincidentally in the same corridor. 

Tom helped Harry get settled into his new rooms before school started. As a group they had decided to keep the identity of Harry’s mate a secret. It was technically a smart move but it made Harry cry knowing Tom wouldn't be able to visit him while Dumbledore was on school grounds.

Draco and Luna became attuned to Harry’s needs the quickest. They were always there when he needed them. They were the first Two that attuned their minds to him. Opened themselves to the bond. He noted that those bonds he shared with his flock felt different than the mate bond he shared with Tom. The bond was like a thread connecting one mind to the next all weaved together into a web with Harry at the center. He helped keep the paths of connection open but they could communicate with each other through the bond independently from him.

By the time of the Welcoming Feast he had started at least a small bond with everyone of his flock except Fred. Harry had already accepted the twins as a part of the flock. Fred leaving was not a conceivable option in Harry’s mind. He wanted to establish the bond as quickly as possible to solidify Fred’s permanent place amongst the flock.

Out of the twins George was the more analytical one. He used logic to interpret his surroundings and usually couldn’t form an opinion to save his life. 

If you asked ‘Where do you wanna go to eat, George’ the response would be something like, ‘I don't know where ever.’ Questions on taste, decoration, or fashion would be broken down into opinion based on functionality, time, or budget.

Understanding George helps Harry understand Fred. Unlike George, Fred makes almost all decisions based on intuition and emotion. He plans pranks and phrases jokes to get the most reaction out of the audience. He rarely hinders his body’s expressions of his inner thoughts. Fred starts fights. Fred consoles and comforts homesick firsties. Fred shuts down when he doesn’t know how to feel about something. 

George was able to open up his mind after learning the facts of Harry’s Inheritance. The functional aspects: Life span, Growth and maturity rates, hermaphrodite qualities, rates of successful pregnancy, genetics, the 0.0001% chance Harry had for inheriting the peryton creature opposed to more common creatures. Learning the new facts of Harry’s existence ment that George could now accept the new Harry into his new role: Leader of the Flock.

Learning facts and statistics didn’t help Fred know how to feel about Harry. It was a complete 180 to how he expected. He wanted to feel happy for Harry but the inheritance caused Harry to feel so uncomfortable. The boy was now reliant on other people for his sanity and comfort. He felt pity that Harry would have his freedom to be alone restricted so severely. And there was the whole mate thing. 

There was something the slytherins aren't telling them about ‘Tom’. George acts like he's just another person but Fred can’t. He feels disgusted that a man, clearly at least 10 years older than Harry, can just bond with the younger boy without any vetting. That the older man might eventually expect or demand children from Harry, just because his body is equipped to have them. 

Fred can feel the apprehension bubbling in his gut everytime the older man cuddles Harry. The respect Draco shows towards him is suspicious. The cloud of dark magic that follows him is suspicious. And his refusal to have any sort of conversation about himself is suspicious. Fred is terrified at the prospect that after Harry graduates this man is going to take him away and lock him up somewhere and they won't be able to save him. Fred doesn’t like Tom, not at all.

The rest of the flock decided to attend the Welcoming Feast. Luna politely asked (told) Fred to work out his feelings with Harry and start their bond already. Luna lead the way to the dining hall hand and Hand with Neville. Draco ushered the others out the door. 

Fred and Harry were left in an empty silence. Fred almost couldn’t stand it. Harry waited for the redhead to make the first move. Finally he snapped and A flurry of a hundred and one explanations for his emotions and fears came overflowing. He would gasp for breath in between long run on sentences.

Harry gestures for Fred to come closer. He pulls the red haired boy into his nest and cradles him. After soothing his instincts with soft pets to the boy head Harry spoke, “Thank you for telling me. Your feelings and fears about this new situation are valid.”

Fred was confused Harry was having a more verbal day. Throughout the pass week he had been almost entirely nonverbal. Not surprising considering he was dealing with the prospect of Tom leaving and Dumbledore returning and school starting again.

“Would you like to vent more or do you want me to talk you through the scenarios you fear could happen and why I know that they won’t”

Fred thought for a moment. The fear was the most prevalent emotion and the rest were just a jumble. “It would be easier to vent once I’m not so scared” Harry nodded and Fred tucked his head into Harry's chest to hide his eyes.

“The night of my inheritance was not actually the first time I had met Tom. We met at the Malfoys Yule ball. He danced with me in the gardens under the moonlight. I was very apprehensive at first because he was a strange man and we were alone at a ball positively teeming with death eaters. I felt it in my soul when we touched” Harry took Fred’s hand and placed it over his chest so that the red head could feel his heartbeat, “Tom is the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

Fred Audibly gasped and stared into Harry’s eyes looking for confirmation. Harry’s jade green’s were determined.

“Tom is the Dark Lord Voldemort, And I know he would never hurt me because we share a soul. I can feel his hurts and he can feel mine. He would never neglect me because he would feel the trauma just as intensely.”

“Harry-” Fred tried to convey his thoughts and emotions, but after just one word he trailed off.

“As for the other things. I don’t actually know whether or not my womb has the capability to produce viable offspring yet. I’m not mature enough according to GanSok. I’ve always wanted children; If I can’t produce them myself then I want to adopt. Obviously when I’m much older. I think Tom fears the responsibility of raising children but, I know he deep down really wants them. As for Tom kidnapping me. That scenario will never happen because I won't let it. I will never let him take away my flock. And you need to believe me when I say that I will never abandon you.”

Fred avoided looking up. He is sure that Harry can see his tears. He tucked his head into Harry’s shoulder and cried. Sobbed out all of the stupid feelings that keep comming up and wont go away.

“I’m scared that '' sob, “That it’s” sob, “gonna happen one day” He took a slow shuddering breath. “The rest of the family” sob “only barely tolerate me” sob “they’re gonna decide that I’m too much work” sob “and leave. I’m scared” he started but stopped short and broke down again, “That George is gonna leave” sob “And I don’t want him to leave because” Sob “I love him so much.”

Harry cradled Fred in his hold and stoked his hair as he sobbed wet and messy. He paid no mind to the tears that were escaping his own eyes.

“Fred, try to open yourself up to the bond. Then you can feel what I feel. The happy devotion feeling George gets when you walk into a room. Or the excited-funny-adoration feeling when you tell a joke or pull off a prank together. These feelings can’t lie to me, not across our bond. If you can open your mind to me the more the mental link can grow the more it will connect you to the rest of the flock.”

Fred sniffled and grabbed tissues from the bedside table to mop his face. “Ok. I wanna try. How do I do it.” He tensed up mentally preparing.

Harry gigled, “Not like that.” He pulled Fred back down to rest. “Stop thinking so hard. Just relax and feel.” Harry petted his hair. 

“Still thinking too hard… How about this; Turn on your back and rest against- yes like that. Now close your eyes. Follow the feeling of my fingers on your skin.” Harry just barely danced the tips of his fingers across the other boy’s forehead. He traced the faint lines of wrinkles, and traveled across the bridge of his nose. Then down to circle around his ears and shoulders. 

When Harry reached halfway down his arms he could feel it. Just the smallest hint of a connection. He assumed Fred had difficulty shutting off his mind and just feeling. So Harry distracted him. Allowed Fred to experience a sensation and focus only on that sensation. 

“What emotion do you feel right now?” Fred made a little humming sound.

“Content I guess- wait! Happy, really Happy. Giddy even. I don’t really know why. I don’t have a reason to be so- wait! This is you. You’re Happy. You’re really really Happy”

Harry couldn’t respond with anything but an excited wail. He hooked his arms over Fred and squeezed. 

“So this is what the bond feels like? Sick dude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing the fear of abandonment part I literally started crying. Like shit that just came out of me damn. Do I have unresolved emotional trauma? Probably. Damn.  
> Fred got to open the bond because this chapter needed to end on a happy note.


	16. Awful Accusations

Dumbledore made sure to pack the professors schedules so they would have no time to give any personal tutoring to bewitched Harry. He made them all take on mandatory study hall classroom hours. Narcissa Malfoy took over charge of his education in his private room. Dumbedore smirked an adult woman spending hours of time unsupervised in a students bedroom. That didn’t look good. He was of course concerned for the boy but, getting Narcissa removed legally was important for his image. He collected a few of Healer Pomfrey’s memories of the woman entering and exiting for evidence. The woman was of course confused but nothing a little lemon drop couldn’t fix. 

He scheduled a meeting of the board.

Lucius got notice of the board meeting a week in advance. It was scheduled on top of a very influential court case. He almost declined the invitation until he saw who called the meeting. Dumbledore. The old fool was planning something. Lucius used the floo to call his wife. Whatever Dumbledore had they would need a counter argument.

The school board rarely met in its entirety, many influential lords and ladys we busy with other things. Dumbledore made sure that all light leaning and political neutral members were there. Lucius had to make sure every dark allied member was also in attendance.

“Dumbledore why have you called this meeting?” the chairman of the board asked.

“I am concerned that the mind-healer you have appointed without my approval is using her authority to abuse students.” You could hear a pin drop. The entire room went silent. Most looked to Lucius to provide some sort of explanation.

The blond stood, “This is a very serious accusation Headmaster. I personally doubt these claims. But with the chairman’s permission, I would like you to present your findings with the council. Then we shall ascertain the truth of the matter.”

That was not the response Dumbledore was expecting. He could see the half panicked look the old man made. Dumbledore was expecting him to immediately deny the claims and demand the meeting be adjourned, that would make Narcissa look guilty whether or not she did anything.

Internally the blond smirked. Unbeknownst to the headmaster, GanSok, Narcissa, and half of Harry’s flock were waiting in the wings. Back at Hogwarts His Lord would most definitely be with his young mate and the remainder of the flock.

Dumbledore stumbled through his actuations. Every sentence was worded to make Narcissa look like an absolute devil. “She has clearly tampered with his mind. Isolated and imprisoned the boy. She spends large amounts of time during the day alone unchaperoned inside his room. It disgusts me how the board could have appointed a pedophile and rapist to my staff and I should be powerless to stop her.”

When It looked like dumbledores passionate speech was winding down the chairman interrupted him, “To be clear Headmaster the accusations you lay against Healer Malfoy are those of using an unforgivable, kidnapping, child abuse, and sexual abuse of a minor; And the only evidence you present are memories of Healer Malfoy entering and exiting a room? Memories might I add, that are not your own.”

“That room she is entering his Harry Potter’s room. Mcgonnagall signed and officiated the paperwork to open one of the creatures rooms without my permission. I’ve removed her from her position as assistant headmistress don't you worry.”

“Firstly Dumbledore, you do not have the power to remove Deputy headmistress Mcgonnagal from her position, that lies solely with the board. Secondly back to the main point at hand, Mcgonnagal assigned The boy a private room? For what purpose.”

Dumbledore took one second to long to answer. Lord Malfoy stood, “Perhaps I can provide some explanation and Insight to the situation.”

“Please Lord Malfoy continue.”

“The Student, Harry Potter spent the summer at Hogwarts summer program. On his 17 birthday, july 31, he received a creature inheritance. Mcgonnagall as the assistant headmistress and his head of house thought it best that he move into a private room due to his creatures unique instincts. When the headmaster returned to the school he was enraged by the news.” he paused in the story, “Actually Mcgonnagal is right outside. I am sure my fellow board members would like to hear what came next in her own words.”

There were murmurs and shuffles from all in attendance. The chairman motioned for the woman to be brought inside. 

“Albus was very angry with the boy for having an Inheritance. He tried to gain access to the boy’s private room after he was explicitly told multiple times that Harry wasn’t comfortable with it. Healer Malfoy and Myself had to guard the door on numerous occasions. Mr. Potter's creature is very sensitive to magical signatures. He has stayed secluded to his private room because he feels safe there.”

“And what about Healer Malfoy unchaperoned in his room?”

“I don’t know where Albus gets his information but Harry has never once been alone in his room with Healer Malfoy. Headmaster Dumbledore refused the boy access to private tutoring from the professors, as he is legally entitled since his inheritance. Narcissa the dear was doing her best to teach him all that she knows so that he won't fall behind in his studies.”

The more and more the meeting went on the worse Dumbledore looked. Finally at an attempt of a rebuttal he interrupted, “I know Harry Potter could have possibly had a creature Inheritance The Potter’s never dirtied their blood with a creature.” Gasps rang out across the hall.

The chairman tried to reign in control. “First we need Proof of Healer Malfoy’s chaperoned visits. Then we will discuss this inheritance business.”

Narcissa walked into the room “If I would be allowed to prove my own innocence?” The Chairman motioned for her to continue. 

“I Narcissa Black Malfoy swear on my magic that I have never been unchaperoned in Harry Potter’s room, I have never cast a bewitchment spell on Harry Potter. And I swear on my magic and my life that I have never engaged in any sexual act of any kind with a Child. So mote it be.”

The looks of surprise from the light members when Narcissa held up her wand and cast a lumos.

“As for proof of Harry’s creature Inheritance. I myself was sceptical his symptoms did not match with any common creatures I know. I consulted a Healer from the Goblin Nation who confirmed the nature of his Inheritance.” Narcissa gestured and the goblin stepped forward.

“I GanSok, testify on behalf of the goblin nation. Harry Potter has received a creature Inheritance.”

Dumbledore was furious “How do you know that? What is his creature hum? Can you prove it? How do I know you dark creatures didn't just conspire to steal the chosen one from me?” The words were whispered but those on the board who heard Dumbldores angry accusations immediately distrusted him.

“The goblin healers have served the Nobel Creature lines for generations. Heir Potter’s Creature is private information. Not to be known by unworthy men. And He is scheduled for purging ritual once instincts calm. You, Albus Dumbledore, are greedy man. No child is gold. You cannot own.” GanSok’s tone was gravely and damn near a snarl. Dubledore actually backed up with the full weight of the Goblin’s attention.

The Chairman sighed. “We have no evidence that Harry Potter is being mistreated. We have evidence that healer Malfoy is innocent of all accusations put forth by Former Headmaster Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore you are being placed on administrative leave until we can ascertain the nature of your-” he trailed off and waved a hand in a circular motion around where the man was standing, “The nature of your situation. Headmistress Mcgonnagal will be taking over responsibilities in the meantime. Does any on the board object with my proposal?” we waited through ten seconds of whispers “No? Well then. Meeting adjourned.” 

Dumbleodre stormed out. Anger was very prevalent but he had a little balloon of panic in his belly. Harry had a purging ritual already scheduled? The goblins would unknowingly purge the compulsions Dumbledore placed for Harry’s protection. Even worse the caster would be documented for all to see. The Dark would take evidence like that and manipulate it to make him look bad. He knows that Harry was grateful for those compulsions keeping him from having to deal with the constant allure of dark magic. Harry didn’t have to remember any of the unpleasantness that came with such spells, he just got to enjoy the ease of following the light path.

Had the headmaster known then, what he knows now, he would have cast those same compulsions on Tom Riddle. When that troubled boy came into Hogwarts he was too filled with hatred and not nearly enough forgiveness. That is why the dark magic was able to seduce him so easily. Just like Grindelwald. Dumbledore vowed not to make the same mistake with Harry.

Dumbledore made a plan. He would have to solve the issue before the goblins got involved. If he could just get Harry alone. He knows he has the skills to forcefully remove the curse himself, Whatever it may be. Somehow Malfoy’s got a Gobin to lie for them about Harry’s Inheritance. He knew it couldn’t be true. Lily was a Muggleborn and James had no creature blood at all. He should know, he tested the two of them extensively.


	17. The Troubled Twins

Neville was excited. Today was the Autumn Equinox and Draco and the other Slytherins were going to show him how to do a Mabon ritual. Technically they weren't allowed to leave campus but, it was an unspoken rule that Professors would look the other way during the sabbats as Students snuck off campus to meet up with their parents to conduct Rituals and rights. Theo wanted to participate in their little ritual but Mabon specifically was very important to his mother so he traveled to spend the day with her. 

The goodbye. This was the part that made Neville feel guilty and sad. Harry couldn’t come. Or didn’t want to come. Or more like his instincts wouldn’t allow him out of the safety of their den with the headmaster still so close. He wanted so badly to be able to participate in Draco’s fami- His new family’s ritual. Harry embraced them both with warm hugs and purrs and practically pushed them out the door. Neville held Draco's hand and swallowed down his guilt. 

Fred and George happily stayed with Harry. They didn’t actively participate in the worship of the sabbats and having met Molly Weasly; Harry wasn’t surprised.

Harry wanted to take another dedicated session and help Fred open the bond. Helping Fred heal from his terrible fear of abandonment started with George. If Fred could ‘see’ and understand the connection he and George shared it would help. Likewise his brother was similarly interested. George didn’t logically understand why Fred had such trouble with the bond. Harry had tried to explain on numerous occasions. 

“Why can’t he just open it?”

“Because he doesn’t know how.”

“But you helped him open it once, why can’t he just do that all the time?”

“The way Fred feels his emotions so intensely causes him to develop coping strategies, one of those is to unconsciously suppress. It means he doesn’t know how to turn it off. It’s become second nature. We have to help him learn what the bond feels like inside his head, so that he can memorise the sensation and consciously access the link more easily.”

George was sat across the room leaving the bed nest area for Harry and Fred. Not that it wasn’t big enough for all three, he just didn't want to crowd. The waiting was by far the awkwardest bit. He wanted to talk, to fill the silence with conversation. But that would be distracting so he stayed quiet. He glanced over at the pair a few times but, it seemed like he was an unwanted spectator in an intimate moment. Instead his eyes made long sweeps of the room. He repeatedly documented the cracks of stone, the books on the shelf, and the knick knacks on the table. He was bored but it felt disrespectful to be bored. In cases like this he was supposed to be patient. He documented the knick knacks on the table again, as if they would have mysteriously altered position in the 6 seconds since the last time he looked. 

He took his hand and brushed the velvet of the chair in one direction, and then the other. He could see down into the nap of the fabric. The strands standing in perfect lines like soldiers. He had the brief thought of the soldiers from the right side of the velvet armchair fighting the soldiers from the left. His fingers were the artillery. He brushed the velvet in two long strips making it turn a darker color than the fabric on either side. ‘Those battalions of soldiers were wiped out by the cannons. How will they respond? Regroup or advance.’

Fred made some sort of noise. It shocked George back into the present. What was he thinking about? Harry made a soothing cooing sort of noise. Harry talked so much less than he used to. His vocal chords get more tired and strained from speaking. Most of the group has learned very quickly what the tone of Harry's sounds mean. The purr for Tom. The purr for content. The deeper whine for wants. The more serious high pitched whine for needs. The coos that want you to settle down. The hmrr? sound for requesting pets. Also his Frowny face grabby hands that denote an empty nest. Anyone within arm range or pouty face sight is free game to get dragged or guilted into the nest by Harry.

His rooms were set up in a simple configuration. The entryway with a coat closet. A small kitchen/dining room with the bathroom door. to the right of that was the connecting door to the bedroom or nest room/designated livingroom. Behind a tapestry in the back of the bedroom was a secret doorway to the hallway of the second floor. How the weird trasport-y door worked? Magic, probably. Fred zoned out again watching the flickering flames of the fireplace. The only light source in the dim room. There were a few windows in the kitchen but they were rarely opened. Harry enjoyed the fresh air a few times before but the open window made him nervous and he retreated back into the solid walls of the bedroom. 

Fred made another sound like a gasping breath. Harry responded with a happy coo.

George could feel the moment when the ghosts of sensations started to become real. George could feel where the soft velvet of the armchair turned into the faint sensations of cotton sheets and Harry’s fingers left ghostly little remnants of goosebumps on his skin.

Both Fred and George were tangentially connected using Harry as a by way. Harry supported Fred and helped him send the confusing jumble of scared-love you-don't leave me to George. He could only be confused for a second before Fred started to internalize things. George quickly sent Love You-devotion-my brother-adoration-funny pranks-happiness-connection-love you. Fred’s eyes started to well up with tears.

“Oh.” Fred and Harry locked eyes, “You weren't wrong he does love me.”

George cuts in, “Ya daft lad, Of course I love you. You're my brother.” Fred makes an aborted motion to stand and walk over. George is tackling him to the nest before he can. 

“You’re my brother, but you sure are stupid. I’m not gonna leave. You and I are partners in pranks. We belong together. God bless the bloody fools who try to separate us. I'll give 'em hell.” Fred started giggling. The tears built up and he started to cry with sheer relief. Happy tears, now that's a new one.

The boys bracketed on either side of Harry just enjoyed the race of sensation and feeling of connectedness as the bond looped through them.


	18. Roundabout Run

Harry stiffened as his instincts flashed warnings to the twins. Danger.

He could feel the presence rapidly approaching. Dumbledore’s agitated magic. Prepared. Ready. Wound up like a bow and arrow just waiting for release. Harry shivered, he was scared.

“You stay here. I’ll go warn Narcissa.” George pressed his forehead against Harry’s while he embraced Fred with his arm. “Don’t worry It’s probably nothing.” He consoled Harry.

Then Geroge whispered to Fred, “You protect him understand? For me. Ok?” 

Fred nodded, “Ok I will.” 

THe lingering remnants of the bond transmitted a few lingering signals. Happiness turned sour. Anticipation. Pre-emptive fear.

Harry hid behind Fred. He curled himself into the smallest space he would fit.

They heard a sound. It was similar to dust falling to the ground.

“What was that?” Fred asked but Harry could only whine.

That sound again. Then Narcissa’s choked scream. Her body was thrown against the stone walls as the second spell hit. George was hidden behind the medi witches desk. What to do. What to do. Tom said to avoid dueling with Dumbledore at all costs but, He also said to protect Harry. Harry and Fred were behind that door. Dumbledore would hurt them if he got in. Fight.

Dumbledore was at the door now. Hitting it with all sorts of unlocking spells that failed to work. George from the cover of the desk sent a little wordless prank spell he and Fred had been crafting. It was meant to be undetectable and to put the target into an intoxicated mental state without alerting them. Currently the spell was untested as they had yet to create a counter spell. The duration or intensity of affects were unknown. Dumbledore grew enraged all the more quickly and started throwing bombardia and various explosions spells at the door. Alters mood, the subject becomes more violent and combative. George would have taken a pen to notebook to document, were the situation different.

When the first spell hit the door. Fred grabbed Harry, wrapped him in two blankets from his nest and ran out the secret entrance. Hopefully he could reach Gryffindor tower or more specifically Mcgonnagals chambers before the mad man caught them. Harry hated it. The den was supposed to be safe. The nest was supposed to be safe. They weren't safe. Harry’s instincts told him to hide. Not run. Not fight. Hide. Fall limp and Hide. Play dead and Hide.

Fred almost started on one of the moving staircases before Harry wiggled to make him stop.

“Dumbledore controls the portraits and the stairs we can’t be here when he finds us.”

‘Shit’ Fred thought. They were on the second floor. He backtracked and headed past the tapestry that hid their escape door. 

He could hear from the other side Dumbledore's chaotic yelling. He was inside. Where was George? They weren't gonna make it to the end of the Hallway before He found their door. Fred grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Hide.

Tom was currently stuck inside one of the boringest wizengamot sessions he had ever witnessed. 

“Did the defendant enchant the muggles cow?” 

“The defendant would like it noted that he thought the cow was his at the time. Therefore the spell placed upon the cow wasn’t done with willful intent to break the statute of secrecy.” 

“The prosecution would like it stated that through ignorance or willful neglect the statute of secrecy was still broken by the defendant's inability to isolate his magical farm animals from the muggle farms all around. And that is the third instance of this type of incident.”

The defence started a long moral argument over intentions versus accidents. The prosecution counters with the unaltered facts. The statute of secrecy was still broken semantics don’t matter. 

Fudge interrupted, “I would like to hear the full defense.”

The attending jury didn’t even make an attempt to hide their frustrated groans. Two hours they had been at this. Fudge letting the defense prattle on about reasons and accidents and intentions. The entire thing could have been wrapped up in twenty minutes. Third fucking violation. Yet the same mistake. Who even enchants their cows? No practical reason.

Tomas Gaunt readjusted in his chair to sit out the next 2 hours. Harry! Tom could feel a disturbance through the bond. Harry was scared. He alerted Draco through the Locket to go to Harry’s Room. Harry was terrified, surely they would feel it? The boy was off campus with many of the flock. Tom bit his lip in frustration they were supposed to be with Harry at all times protecting him.

He looked through the eyes of the gaunt ring that adorned Harry’s finger.

Dumbledore had found their secret door; he was advancing down the hallway in a drunken sort of stagger. Fred hoped and prayed that he would just keep going past the bathroom. He stopped. Harry shuffled over to hide behind the sinks. Fred behind the stalls.

“Haaaaaaarrrryyyyyyy. I need to speak with you, my boy. I know you’re in here. He walked along the row of stalls. Fred swallowed; his mouth was bone dry. He could feel it in his heart. Dumbledore was gonna find them.

The old man reached the end of the stalls and ran quickly around to the back. Fred couldn’t run fast enough. ‘He saw me.’ Fred dodged the 5 stunning spells the former headmaster sent his way. 

“OoooOOOoohh. Weasley. Whichever one. You’re here too?”

Fred ran past the sinks towards the doorway, intending on just making a break for it. 

Harry!

Harry was paralized squeezed up against the sinks. ‘He must have been hit by one of those stunners.’ Fred quickly ran back and tried to drag Harry with him. Too heavy. And the boy was frozen at an awkward angle. It was impossible for him to get a good grip and run at the same time.

“My boy!” the voice was right behind him. Fred spun around and pointed his wand. He was shielding Harry’s body with his own. “Stay back. Don’t come any closer. I’m warning you.” He spoke very loudly but the only spell that didn’t escape his panicked mind was Lumos. 

Harry tuned out Dumbledore's ‘For the greater good’ speech. Tom was trying to say something. Harry could feel the imprint of his thought, emotion, panic, plan pounding in his skull. He wanted so badly to cover his ears but he couldn’t. He was trapped. He tried to tune it all out instead. Dumbledore’s baritone anger Fred’s higher pitched fear. Tom’s prickling protective worry. The gaunt ring warmed and buzzed a humming like tune.

“Ssssspeeaakerr” Harry heard a voice. Responding to the ring’s humming on the other side of the stone. 

Suddenly the paralysis released and his feet were not stable. He was going to fall. He grabbed Fred out of instinct to try and regain his balance. He ended up destabling Fred. The boys fell backwards together into the hole that had opened up. 

Harry’s soft blue blanket fluttered down into the darkness.


	19. Macabre Matter

Fred landed Hard. He could hear Harry’s groans of pain as he awoke from his brief unconsciousness. He had landed on his shoulder. The pop and then the pain. Shit. Fuck. something was seriously wrong. His shoulder hurts! Damn it.

Instead of using words to communicate Fred noticed the feelings of pain-tired-hurt Harry was pushing. Instead of landing flat, Harry's falling momentum had him spinning and rolling along the stone floor. He had gathered quite an impressive collection of scrapes and gashes along his bare arms.

He was bleeding; Fred mustered some energy and shuffled on his knees to check on the boy.

“Harry?”

The boy matched his eye contact. Pain-fear-tired was pushed into his head stronger now. It was inducing a migraine. 

He could hear the echo of Dumbledore far above. The man was going to follow them Harry could just tell.

“We go. Go. go. We have to find…” the boy trailed off and his hands reached up to grab his head, “Hide. hide. Fred. hide.” 

“Ok. Harry. It's ok. We can try to do that.”

Fred examined Harry’s gashes and spelled a few episkeys on the worst of them. Healing spells were not his forte; they required a lot of complicated multi step processes. George was always better at them. George?! Where’s George? A nauseous sick feeling bubbled up in his stomach.

Harry grabbed his hand. Harry. I can worry about George later. I have to protect Harry right now.

Fred tried to get Harry up on his feet but the boy swayed unsteadily. Something an image got pushed into his head. It didn’t feel like Harry though, It felt like Tom.

The Chamber of Secrets. The path to the door. Though the chamber. Into the mouth of a large stone head. Another door. A study filled with books. Safe. Fred supported Harry with his good arm and started the march towards Tom’s destination. Safe. Seemed good enough for him.

He started to walk and Harry pulled out of his grasp. In the dim light Fred could only make out a Dark pile of something next to the wall. Harry used the wall to support himself as he bent down to pick it up.

His blanket. Fred started to giggle and then laugh maniacally. Harry pulled the damp and dusty thing around his shoulders. ‘Harry and his damn blankets.’ Fred was going crazy. He was finally actually losing it.

While walking down the corridor he could feel something moving behind him. Following. It wasn't Dumbledore he could still hear the echoes of the man complaining far behind them. This thing was much closer. He felt this need to turn around and look. To see. Tom Pushed ‘No’ into his head. The feelings were confusing. It was dangerous to look. Just keep going forward.

The door was large and round. Carved snakes with dusty jeweled eyes adorned the entrance. At Tom’s suggestion Harry held the buzzing gaunt ring to the door and its internal mechanisms started to whirl.

Once they entered the door to the large chamber the presence fell from behind. He could hear a large bass hisssss. And the thing raced off towards the sound of Dumbledore which grew much louder as the man slid down the pipe. Fred Immediately turned and pushed the door closed. 

Fred almost reached the dias in front of the carved head when he saw it. An oblong thing covered in black fabric. It made him nervous and it didn’t look right. It was an imperfect object among carved dusty perfection of the chamber. He skirted the edge around it and used the blanket around Harry to abstruct the boy’s view. 

He let Harry take a rest against the stone wall under the bust. A man’s head with a beard. unusual. He went to go inspect. Stupid but he had to know. With all of the events of today impulsive behavior was justified. What if it was a creature that would attack one their backs were turned. To protect Harry. He rationalized it. He had to know what the thing was. 

He approached and the smell became more and more difficult to handle. He knew deep down what it was. He tried to deny it. Maybe an animal of some sort. But animals don’t wear school cloaks. the shape, the gagging smell of rotting flesh. It only took half a glance. The tattered red lining made him look again. The cloak. It was his. 

Their mom had bought two matching cloaks brand new for their first year of hogwarts. Money was tight then but nowhere near as tight as it was now. It was supposed to be a ritual. In your first year of hogwarts you get to buy a cloak brand new from madam malkins. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and even Ron had all gotten to have one item all their own. 

They ran out of money. Mom couldn’t afford to buy a new cloak for Ginny. They saved every penny and still could only afford to thrift one. Fred had by then outgrown his old one and inherited Percy's. Fred bought the red silk lining fabric himself from madam malkins where he saved the box and ribbon packaging. He cleaned the clock with every spell he knew and pain painstakingly stitched in the lining. George helped him wrap the cloak back up in the box and tie the ribbon just like theirs had been. A fake but, nearly indiscriminate from a real one.

Ginny was so excited. Her very own brand new cloak for her first year. After she had gone upstairs to pack it in her trunk Mom had sat them both down at the kitchen table. George was prepared for a full talking to. 

Molly just hugged the boys to her chest and cried. Fred tried to explain “It’s tradition a new cloak, ya know. It's not about the money it cost or the condition of the cloak. It's about having something new, something that's entirely your own. Something that your siblings have no claim on and haven't worn in front of you before.'' George continued, “I can guarantee that none of us boys want to wear that silk lined thing. It’s all hers”.

Molly just pulled them in closer and hugged them tight. 

The silk was dull red and stained with-

It was all ripped and tattered.

He turned his attention toward the thing he had been avoiding. The person the cloak concealed.

It was her. It was ginny. She was dead. She was dead. She was rotting. She had been dead this whole time. Waiting down here. Left and abandoned. Her own big brothers didn’t save her. They failed. They failed. She was just dead.

Fred stumbled back and vomited. They knew she was missing. They all thought that she had run away. Dumbledore had convinced them, despite what the aurors had said, that she had run away. Mom had believed him. That she had run away. But she hadn't, she was here the whole time. 6 floors under where they slept every night. They slept without a care in the world, When she was down here. Dead. Rotting.

He coughed again gagging. Harry had stood up from the wall and made a noise of concern. Simultaneously Dumbledore made a sound from right outside.

Fred ran back over to Harry and helped the boy climb up into the stone mouth. He kept looking back at the pile of black on the steps of the dais. He had abandoned her once and now he had to do it again. The guilt and panic made it hard to breath.

“Fred. What’s that smell?” Harry sat on his knees on top of the ledge and looked around in confusion. Fred paused and then hardened his expression. Harry couldn’t know, He didn’t need to deal with that on top of everything else. He couldn’t let him find out.

Fred choked on air “I don't know... probably an animal. Let me just get up here and we can find someplace safe to hide, ok” Fred struggled to find a handhold to grasp to pull himself up. The lip of the figure was sanded down smooth. He caught a chunk and threw one leg up and over the ledge. Then pulled the rest of himself up. 

He was breathing heavily. He felt like he was going to be sick again. He suppressed it all. Everything. Protect Harry. Get to a safe place. He repeated the phrases in his head. Over and over and over again.

Harry could tell that Fred was lying about something. His horror-disgust-guilt that flooded his head just a minute ago was telling. But he didn’t have the ability to question right now. The throbbing was only getting stronger. 

The redhead led the brunette into the room Tom had shown him. It was filled with a wet dusty sort of smell. Mold grew in the cracks of the stone. The books on the shelves slumped over their pages damp and stuck together. Damp mold smell was preferable to the rotting smell of… Protect Harry. Get to a safe place. Hide. 

She was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. I don't like to torture my readers. I promise. The 20th chapter should be posted in the next few days.


End file.
